Fate
by Morinoka159
Summary: After the Giant War Percy finally accepts godhood. But the Fates intervene and give him more power than what the Olympians were expecting. Now with a domain putting him above the fates themselves he takes to his new roll quickly. But what lies around the corner? A new threat silently approaches. Can our hero save Olympus once again, or has he finally met his match?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Untitled

The Second Giant War was finally over. Gaia was defeated and all was well. The gods rewarded every demi-god who participated in any of the battles until only the seven of the prophecy and a few others were left. We were all called to the center of the throne/council room in the middle of all the Olympians looking down from their thrones. Each one of them had a smile on their face, even Zeus... Which was weird to me.

Zeus spoke first. "Thalia and Jason Grace, step forward." They did. "For your heroics in the war and aiding in the fight against the Giants you are both offered Godhood." Jason looked back at Piper while Thalia looked up at Artemis. Piper nodded yes, as she was sure she was going to be offered the same deal. They would be immortal together. Artemis nodded yes to Thalia as well, already knowing what her domains would be. So they both accepted.

The Olympians stood and began to chant in Ancient Greek to fast for any of the demigods to understand. At the end of what I assumed to be a spell to grant godhood, a burst of light erupted forth from each Olympian to the siblings in the center. Once the light cleared, Thalia and Jason were both glowing with a bright aura. Three distinct flashes of light appeared in font of them and the fates called out in unison.

"Hail Jason, son of Jupiter, minor god of Storms, Duty and Heroes. Hail Thalia, daughter of Zeus, minor goddess of the Hunt, Heroes, Warriors and co-leader of the Hunters of Artemis." The three fates stepped of to the side instead of flashing out since they probably knew they were going to be granting more domains and titles as the reward ceremony progressed.

At the title of co-leader of the Hunters of Artemis she turned to Artemis in confusion and excitement as Artemis gave a knowing smile. They had a lot to talk about later.

Aphrodite spoke up next. "Piper McLean, please step forward." Aphrodite spoke kindly but formally. As Piper stepped forward you could tell Aphrodite was absolutely giddy that one of her children was recognized as such a great hero. "Daughter, you are offered Godhood. Do you accept?"

Piper didn't even hesitate to accept as the Olympians once again chanted their spell and Piper was granted godhood. The Fates stepped forward once again to announce her domains and any titles she would possess. "Hail Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, Minor goddess of Love, Compassion and Heroes. Guardian of true love and Judge of Broken Vows." Everyone was surprised that she got such powerful titles, especially as a minor god. None were more surprised than three ladies in the room, Piper, Aphrodite and surprisingly Hera.

"It's about time we got a goddess who could officially call out a god for breaking a vow!" Hera exclaimed. Zeus shifted uncomfortably in his throne as Hera gave him a knowing glare.

"Yes... well... congratulations Piper McLean," Zeus said a bit uncomfortably. He was clearly afraid of Hera's wrath if he broke his vow again, which of course he eventually would.

Hephaestus spoke up next, "Leo Valdez, come forward son." Leo did so. "You too are offered godhood, as well as a place at my side in my forges." Leo was awestruck, he could see his father everyday and work with him on any projects to his hearts content. Though, Leo hesitated to answer. Seeing his reaction and knowing what was in his heart, Aphrodite spoke up, "Do not worry, she will be joining you. She should have been released a year ago anyways. After all, it was a condition of Percy's when he defeated Kronos after the battle of Manhattan."

Most in attendance didn't know what they were talking about, but Leo lit up like a Christmas tree when he smiled and accepted godhood. The Fates stepped forward after the gods chanted their spell. "Hail Leo, son of Hephaestus, Minor god of Fire, Forges, Advancement and Human Ingenuity." All very good domains, especially for a Minor god. Percy was impressed.

Ares shifted into his Roman aspect, Mars, and called forth his son. "Frank Zhang, step forward." Frank did so, somewhat timidly as he was somehow still unused to being around so many gods. After accepting the offer of godhood like those before him, the fates stepped forward after the spell to announce his domains.

"Hail Frank, son of Mars, Minor God of Archery, Heroes, Shapeshifting and War." The center Fate stepped forward and spoke individually. "As a special favor we have untied your life force from the piece of firewood that controlled your destiny."

Frank dropped to the floor in tears with a massive smile on his face. Very unlike him. After he collected himself he stepped back once again as the next demigod was called forth.

"Hazel Levesque, step forward." This time it was Hades, who had been granted a temporary throne for the awards ceremony. Again an offer of godhood was accepted and the Fates granted her domains.

"Hail Hazel, daughter of Pluto, Goddess of Deep Earth, Precious Metals and Wealth. Minor Patron of Horses." The Fates stepped back once again. As Hazel joined her father who had shifted to his Roman aspect, finally able to claim his daughter, they embraced for the first time as the council saw a side of Hades/Pluto they were not used to.

"Annabeth Chase, please come forward." This time it was Athena. "My daughter, For you we offer something different. As you are the official Architect of Olympus already, we offer you godhood as a Major Goddess instead of minor. You are a survivor and hero of two wars, as such you would ascend to a power just below us Olympians. Annabeth accepted without a second thought after hearing this. The Olympians chanted a longer spell than the others had received as Annabeth glowed with incredible power. The Fates stepped forward to grant her domains.

"Hail Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Major Goddess of Intelligence, Architecture, War Strategy and Heroes. Patron of Camp Half-Blood. Architect of Olympus. Bane of Arachne." The Fates stepped back after their announcement of domains and titles. To say she was excited was an understatement. Everyone congratulated her as she was glowing with pride. Percy kept a smile on his face. It looked genuine, but his eyes didn't meet the smile as he had just had his heart broken by his now ex-girlfriend, as he was not planning on accepting godhood. No one noticed his pain except the few gods sensitive to such things. Namely; Artemis, Aphrodite, Athena, Hestia, Piper and Poseidon. Each one giving the two time Savior of Olympus a sad smile to try and comfort him.

"Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, step forward." It was Jupiter, as he had just shifted to his Roman aspect for this one. She did as asked. Jupiter motioned for someone from the minor gods in attendance to step forward from their position in the audience. Of course it was Reyna's mother Bellona.

"My daughter, we offer you one of two things. You may choose either, or neither. If you choose neither, you will be granted one equivalent request that will be fulfilled by this council. First, you are offered minor godhood and a place of leadership in New Rome that will be fitting of the domains you would be granted. Or second, you may choose immortality such as what the hunters of Artemis have. You will be made immortal as a demigod and made a permanent Praetor in New Rome, with the Senate's blessing of course. You will have more judiciary rights than normal, such as the punishment of those who seek to destabilize New Rome for their own benefit and gain." Bellona explained. As all of Camp Half-Blood and New Rome were in attendance, the Senate could only agree with Bellona and give Reyna their blessing for the position offered as they would not dare disagree with the gods. Octavian visibly gulped and paled at the thought of punishment for his actions.

Reyna accepted the second offer, becoming a permanent immortal Praetor of New Rome. Not needing to grant domains, the Fates simply offered their congratulations and blessing as they told her they would alter her fate accordingly so that her role as praetor would be met with as little hardship as they could realistically limit it to. Obviously they could not eliminate it all together. Reyna was very relieved to hear this.

Pluto shifted back to his greek form and as Hades called forth the next hero. "Nico DiAngelo, step forward." Nico did so and accepted the offer of godhood he got as well, which was similar to the one Annabeth got, as he was also a hero of two wars technically.

The Fates once again stepped forward and granted his domains and titles. "Hail Nico, son of Hades, Major god of Ghosts, Punishment and Heroes. King of Ghosts. Selector of the Judges of the Underworld. Guardian of Elysium." After the congratulations of all his friends he stood by his father and sister's side as the ceremony continued.

Now was the big moment for the gods. Most of them knew that Percy would deny godhood and they could only hope Zeus wouldn't blow his top in anger of a second refusal. Poseidon called out loud and proud. "Percy Jackson, step forward." Percy did. He kneeled in front of the gods, somewhat distracted by his broken heart at Annabeth's actions. She still hadn't realized what she had done. He was considering accepting their offer this time as he had nothing holding him back anymore. Though he still wanted to do what he was originally planning on trading his reward of godhood for.

"Percy," Poseidon began. "The council has agreed to grant you two rewards for your actions in this war as well as the last. We all know you will deny godhood, as you did last time." At this the other Olympians, including Zeus, nodded their heads. The fact that Zeus agreed with this caught Percy by surprise. Poseidon continued, "First, we will grant you your reasonable request that we are sure you had planned to trade for the gift of godhood. We know it will be one for the betterment of others, you're too selfless to do anything else."

Percy smiled a bit despite his heavy heart. "You know me to well, dad." The council chuckled at this. "My request is for two new seats to be added to the council. Not only will it keep the balance, but it will right the wrongs committed so long ago. The seats are for Lady Hestia and Lord Hades."

The audience gasped at Percy's request. That was a very big request for Zeus to acknowledge. No one knew how he would react. Percy looked at them in this order, first was Zeus who had a surprising reaction to the request. Then to Hades, who was so surprised he looked like a deer in headlights. Then to Hestia, who was simply smiling warmly at Percy.

Zeus's reaction was surprising because he was not angry, nor was he surprised. He just snapped his fingers and two thrones appeared in the council. One for Hades that looked just like his throne in the Underworld. And one for Hestia, whose throne looked like it was made of embers found underneath burning wood. It smoldered and flowed in an almost hypnotic way. The two gods stood and approached their thrones, sitting on the council as equals.

Hades and Hestia both sent Percy a mental thanks for their thrones. Hades also told Percy mentally that he would always be welcomed in the Underworld, as well as other things they would discuss later.

Poseidon then continued his little speech. "Second, we offer you not just godhood, not just major godhood, but Olympian godhood. You will be an official Olympian and join us on this council. Before you say no, think hard on this. As a member of this council you will be able to continue to help us change for the better."

Zeus added, "Perseus, all of us on the council agree that the changes you have made in the past few years have all been for the better. We are closer to our children than ever before. As such, I would be honored to add you to this council. And before you ask, no you will not be replacing anyone. You were to originally become the 13th Olympian. But now with the addition of my brother and sister, you would instead be the 15th Olympian. Now that I think about it, I think an odd number would be best so this council can not end in a draw anymore. Many arguments will be avoided this way I suppose."

Percy stared at the floor for what seemed like hours. In reality it was about 5 minutes. 5 minutes of a tense silence while everyone watched the two time hero. It was during this silence that Annabeth finally realized what she had done. She had abandoned him without a second thought since everyone knew he would have originally turned down godhood. But now...?

"I..." Percy began at last. "I accept your offer." Percy Looked up at the gods as they all smiled and sighed in relief. Not only did the 14 Olympians chant a spell longer than any of the others so far, but the three Fates joined in, as well as every Major and Minor god and goddess in attendance, including the newly appointed ones who joined the pantheon just today during the celebration. After they were done, Percy glowed with the power of an Olympian. And not just any Olympians, but his glow of power was equal to that of the six children of Kronos and Rhea, Making him equal in strength to any one of them.

The Fates stepped forward and before they announced his titles they informed the council of something shocking. "We three," they said in union, "have held on to something special for a very long time. Our mother Ananke, the Primordial of Fate and Inevitability, faded long ago. She entrusted us with her domains to grant to one who is worth. She told us she knew who it would be and she locked the knowledge within us in such a way that we would not know who it was until he had chosen godhood. We ourselves were unable to access her power, as it should be. When you, Perseus Jackson, accepted godhood, her knowledge unlocked in our minds. Prepare yourself Perseus, for your domains and titles are long."

Clotho spoke alone first, "Hail Perseus, son of Poseidon, Olympian Primordial God of Fate, Inevitability, Deep Seas, Tides, Heroes and Loyalty."

Lachesis spoke next, "Two Time Hero and Savior of Olympus. Protector of Demigods. Guardian of Olympus. Bane of the Minotaur. Champion of Fate."

Atropos spoke last, "Destroyer of Titans and Giants. Bane of Hyperion, Krios, and Kronos. Bane of Ephialtes and Otis. Ally of Damasen. Ally of Nyx. Heir of Ananke. Foe of Gaia."

The three spoke in unison again for his late title. "Keeper of the Ancient Laws of Immortals."

Everyone in the audience was speechless, including the Olympians. But none more so that Percy himself. His domains and titles alone made him the most powerful on the council, but the fact that he was now the keeper of the Ancient Laws essentially meant he could rewrite them at will and at his own discretion. Zeus would normally be both nervous and outrages that someone would have this power. But three things kept him cool headed. First, it was Percy, who was just made the God of Loyalty. Second, he was on the council, and thus his loyalty was to Olympus for all time. Third, Zeus actually respected the demigod made god for all his deeds. Over time Zeus came to actually like his nephew.

The fates stepped towards the new god and pressed their right index fingers to his head. "We have given you the knowledge of your new domains, as well as the scriptures of the ancient laws exactly as they are written by Lady Chaos herself before the birth of the second generation of Primordial Gods. As their new keeper, you are only bound by one rule. Lady Chaos must approve of any changes you wish to make."

Percy gasped as the knowledge was passed into him. His eyes turned to the council with such power in his eyes that many members gasped in awe. In his eyes you could practically see the fate of the world swirling in a never ending sea-green vortex. He spoke to the council, "How many of you know the full decree of the Ancient Laws?" No one raised their hands, as they only knew the laws that pertained to Olympus itself. No one but Lady Chaos and Lady Ananke knew the full decree, not even the Fates. "I think it's time the council heard them all." A few nodded in agreement. Athena spoke next.

"Perseus, while I agree we would like to hear them, I don't think it wise to do so now during the celebration." Percy nodded in agreement.

Zeus spoke next, "As King of the Gods I declare the next part of the celebration to begin. Let us Feast!"

And so the greatest party of the century took place throughout Olympus. Only one did not partake in the festivities. Percy just couldn't celebrate knowing what he had learned of the Ancient Laws. The council was in for a bit of a shock when they learn that they have misinterpreted them. The council meeting tomorrow would be interesting to say the least. One thing that Percy was happy about though, was the fact he was the Protector of Demigods and the God of Quests, which meant that he was less bound by the Ancient Law of Interference preventing a true immortal from interfering with a quest. That meant that in certain instances, he could directly interfere in a quest if it was to save the life of a Demigod. And as god of Heroes, he could even directly interact with demigods in there every day life if they prayed for him and he deemed the request worthy. Though he wouldn't do so every time, otherwise demigods would become dependent on him and wouldn't be able to take care of themselves in the real world. Thus he decided he would only interfere if it was truly necessary.

As those thoughts passed, his mind wandered back to Annabeth. He couldn't believe she could abandon him without a second thought. Sure he accepted godhood after all, but that was only after what the Olympians had agreed to and told him. Before that, he was going to turn down their offer and everyone knew it. Including her. How could she do that to him? His fatal flaw had become one of his domains, so now his loyalty truly knew no bounds. So to be betrayed so completely was heart breaking to the point he almost wished he had never fallen for her in the first place. But no, he couldn't wish such a thing. After all, it had helped to mold him into who he was. Yes, her betrayal hurt, but at the same time, he knew that in time his heart would heal. After all, he now had all the time in the world.

TIMESKIP: Next Day

The council was meeting today at noon to inform the two new Olympians how the council was going to run now, as well as to reintroduce a returning Olympian. Sure Hades and Hestia already knew how it was going to work, but the meeting was more for Percy's benefit than anyone. It was a 'welcome to the council' meeting of sorts. However, like any council meeting, any member could bring up important topics or issues regarding their domains or areas of influence. So Percy planned to talk about what he had learned of the Ancient Laws.

He had about two hours before the meeting began, so to pass the time he decided to go to the central courtyard of Olympus and have a look around. Sure he has been here before, many times in fact. But he always had something important going on. So for the first time, he took a real look at Olympus. He found shops where various immortals and even some gods were selling wares, such as nature spirits selling enchanted fruits and automatons selling wares in a shop belonging to Hephaestus. Turns out there is even a bank of sorts where both drachma and mortal money could be stored or exchanged. 'Interesting', he thought. He'd have to check that out later.

He also found the residential area of Olympus. The city was much larger than he had at first thought. Small palaces belonging to the minor gods, large palaces for the major, and colossal palaces for the Olympians all arranged along streets of celestial bronze and imperial gold. Somehow the metals didn't cast a powerful glare under the light of the Apollo. 'Must be enchanted,' he thought.

He came across an area of empty plots of land with small signs in each with a name on it. He recognized the names as those who were granted godhood of some kind yesterday. He found his own and it appeared to be the size of a football field in both length and width. It looked like it could fit a palace just as large as the other Olympians. 'That makes sense I guess. I was made a council member yesterday after all. _She_ will probably be tasked with building it. I'll have to come up with what I want I guess. I'll probably make it small and just use the rest of the land for something else... who knows.' As he was pondering what to do with his land he didn't notice someone coming up behind him so he was startled out of his thoughts when a cough was heard behind him. Turning around he say the Queen of the Gods standing before him.

Bowing slightly he spoke, "Lady Hera, what can I do for you?" He supposed being formal would probably be the best since he figured Hera still didn't like him despite voting in his favor yesterday. He figured a few of them did it so they didn't feel like they owed him anymore.

"No need to bow Perseus, we are not in a formal setting and you are now an Olympian. As for why I'm here, I was looking for you. Do you have a moment to speak?"

"Of course, Lady Hera."

She led him over to a bench on the side of the street. "What we told you yesterday was the truth. You have been the cause of many changes on Olympus. Though they are not all met with open arms, they have been for the better in the end. I'm sure many more changes are to come in the future and I was curious as to what you had planned. Many of the others are no doubt going to seek you out for the same information. All of us have changes we have wished to make over time, but no precedent has ever allowed such change to occur. For the first time, the opertunity for true change is before us and we all wish to make it so. As the god of Fate, you have more control than you realize, hence why I am here. So, what do you have planned?"

Percy was somewhat startled. He hadn't realized that he would be a central figure. It was obvious, but he has been called oblivious many times in the past and it seems becoming a god hasn't changed that. "Well..." he began. "I suppose my first change is going to be to the Ancient Laws themselves."

"What do you mean?" Hera questioned.

"Well, the law stating that gods may not interfere in their mortal children's lives for one. I'll explain more in the council meeting so that I don't have to repeat myself too much, but in general the gods will be able to take in their children if they wish. I now see what the laws truly meant and they have been misinterpreted badly."

"Well, as one of the goddesses of family, I can appreciate that change, but as goddess of marriage I can't help but think that it will only encourage certain individuals to break their vows more often." Hera frowned at that thought, but Percy only smiled.

"That's just the thing though, I'm going to be changing the way that works. Gods and goddesses will be able to have their children without breaking their vows the same way Athena does if they choose to. That means we won't lose demigods, and at the same time vows won't be broken as often. I have no doubt that certain gods will still break their vows, but it should be less often than before. I hope..."

Hera pondered this for a moment before responding, "It could work, but I'm not so sure. Half the reason the vows are broken so often is simply for the, ah... pleasure involved..." Hera was obviously referring to Zeus and his unending appetite for mortal pleasures.

"Well, there's not much I can do in that department. However, I believe Piper could help there." Percy reminded Hera of the new Judge of Broken Vows. Hera smiled to herself before standing up. Percy followed suit so as not to accidentally offend the Queen of the Gods.

"I thank you, Perseus. I believe I will seek her out and discuss this further with her. I will see you at the council meeting."

"Goodbye, Lady Hera." And with that she walked away. Percy looked at his watch/shield and saw he still had an hour and a half so he wandered around more.

During his wandering he ran into two gods who have been looking for him since his disappearance from the party last night. The two eldest of Kronos and Rhea were looking for Percy to thank him. When they saw him walking around deep in thought they approached. Hades coughed lightly, gaining Percy's attention.

"Nephew," Hades began. "I've been looking for you."

"How can I help you Lord Hades?" Percy asked. Hestia just chuckled while Hades scowled a bit.

"Perseus, no formalities. I owe you for my throne and position on the council. For the first time in our immortal lives I am no longer looked at as an outcast, as are my children. That is a debt that can never be repaid in full, so as a start, you do not need to call me Lord. Just Hades is fine, or even Uncle if you wish." Hades clarified. Hestia just chuckled again at her younger brother warming up to someone.

"Okay, Uncle." Percy smiled. "That will take a little getting used to, but I'm glad I don't have to be formal with everyone. I'm not really sure how this stuff goes, gods talking with gods. Wait, that came out wrong. Ah, I don't really know how to explain it."

Hestia stopped him, "It's alright Percy, we know what you are trying to say. You'll get used to it soon enough though. The only time you need to be formal is in the council, or when talking with one of my more stubborn siblings."

"Thank you Aunt Hestia." Percy sighed in relief that he could be himself around most of the gods. "Anyways, how can I help you two?"

Hades and Hestia looked at one another before the goddess answered. "Well, we would like to thank you for our thrones. Our family is complete for the first time. That is something I can never thank you enough for."

Percy just being the selfless person he is said, "It's nothing, you two are by far my favorite Aunt and Uncle. It's only natural I would want to help you both return to those you love. I'm happy I could help you both."

Hestia could only smile at Percy as Hades reminded him, "Perseus, this is the third time you have help me in a way I can never thank you enough. If you ever need anything at all and it is within my power, you will have my help. This I swear on the Styx for the rest of our immortal existence." Thunder rumbled overhead sealing the Oath as Hestia and Percy both stared wide eyed at the vast promise that Hades had just made.

"Thank you, Uncle. Though I hope a situation never comes up in which I need such a thing, as that means I'm in trouble yet again." All three of them just laughed at that. They said their goodbyes until the meeting in an hour and went their separate ways.

As Percy was walking around yet again to pass the time he slowly made his way to the throne room for the meeting. Along the way he was stopped yet again. 'I feel like this is going to become a regular thing,' he thought as he chuckled to himself. This time he was stopped by Hephaestus.

"Hello Percy," Hephaestus said.

"Hello Hephaestus, how can I help you?" Percy asked smiling at the god of the forge.

"Actually, I'm here to help you." He said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Well, I need to know what you'd like as your symbol of power. Every Olympian must have one and it cannot be the same as another Olympian's, so I cannot forge you a Trident like your father."

Percy thought for a moment before asking, "Can you take an object that already exists and reforge it into a symbol of power?"

"Of course, I'm guessing you would like your symbol of power to be Anaklusmos?"

Percy nodded his head yes. "Yes, Riptide has been with me since the beginning and it seems only fitting that it stay with me for the rest of time. Though, there is one thing I'd like to change. Can you change the hilt to Imperial Gold? And on the opposite side of the engraving of it's name could you engrave SPQR in honor of my short time in New Rome?"

"Of course. Also, since it is a symbol of power, it will respond to your will. Meaning you can turn it into any weapon or object, not just sword or pen." Hephaestus explained. Percy handed his trusty pen over to the god of the forge. Hephaestus pocketed the pen/sword and walked to the throne room for the upcoming meeting with Percy right behind. "I'll have it done for you by tomorrow evening," Hephaestus informed him as they walked.

"Thank you," Percy said entering the throne room and making his way to the center when he realized he didn't know how to take his godly size, nor did he remember Zeus ever actually making him a throne. Luckily Zeus and Hera were already there, and seeing his dilemma Zeus created his throne next to Poseidon's before speaking up. "Just concentrate and imagine your self growing to your full height and it will happen," Zeus informed him.

Percy did as he said and was amazed when his full height reached 15' matching the Elder Gods in the council. The few who were present were also surprised as his godly height meant he was of equal power to them. Even though they were sure he could actually defeat any one of them in single combat.

Percy walked over to his new throne and was amazed at it's appearance. It was as if the tapestry of fate had been given the form of a massive throne. It depicted every battle he had ever been in as well as a symbol for each of his domains. It made sense as his primary domain was Fate and Inevitability. It was actually kind of strange to him that he was above the fates now and that they seemed to be okay with it. For years he thought they were always cruel and manipulated his life to be so horrible as some kind of joke to pass the time or something. But after interacting with them yesterday he thought better of them. He'd give them a chance after all.

As it struck noon, the rest of the council flashed into the room as Percy closed his eyes on instinct before remembering he could see their Divine Forms now. Opening his eyes he could see their forms briefly and each and every one of them filled him with awe as they were the pure essence of who they were. **(A/N: I will describe them later if you want me to. Just leave me a review to let me know.)**

Zeus called the meeting into session and each god and goddess took turns talking about the happenings of their domains. Apparently these regular meetings were just to keep everyone updated on the various aspects of the world. Percy was the last to go. Nothing important had happened since yesterday so it went by fairly quickly. When it was Percy's turn he shifted a bit uncomfortably since he wasn't used to being in a position of authority like this. Sure he had led armies in two wars, but this was Olympus. It was a whole new league apart from what he was used to.

After a moment to collect his nerves he spoke. "I'd like to propose a few changes to the Ancient Laws." At this everyone gave him their full attention. Especially Athena as she had always wanted to know what the full decree of the Ancient Laws actually said. No one knew. It was the Ultimate Knowledge to her. It kind of irritated her that Perseus of all people learned it before she had. But she couldn't complain as it was his domain after all.

Percy continued after everyone nodded for him to go on. Using the knowledge the Fates gave him the night before he summoned a stone tablet in the middle of the room facing the gods. It was about 25' tall. Taller than the full size of any in the council. Written on it were each of the laws governing each generation of immortals in a language none of them recognized. Percy noticed this and frowned as he concentrated and the words translated to ancient Greek. The Tablet was divided into Four sections.

First was the Primordial Gods. The tablet stated the following laws to govern them.

1: Primordials shall not usurp one another's domains by force. Any who attempt to break this law shall immediately fade for all time.

2: Primordials shall not wage war upon one another. Breaking this law will allow Lady Chaos to intervene and punish the aggressor at her discression.

3: If a Primordial should fade, their essence will be locked away until a worthy successor can be found. Upon receiving the essence of a Primordial, the heir shall receive the full power of their domains and that of a primordial after a period of one year as he/she adjusts to the power.

4: Primordials may not take their true form in the mortal world as it could destroy the mortal realm beyond repair. Any who attempt to take their true form at full power in the mortal world will be brought before Lady Chaos for judgment and punishment.

Next was the laws governing the Titans.

1: Titans shall not usurp one another's domains by force. Any who attempt to break this law shall immediately fade for all time.

2: Each Titan must tie their power to a symbol. This symbol become an almost indestructible symble of Power. If this symbol is destroyed beyond repair the titan will lose the majority of their power. Until a new symbol can be forged. The reforging process will take one century in which the titan cannot be disturbed else they must start from the beginning.

3 Upon fading, a Titan's domains shall pass to a worthy successor.

Next was the laws governing the Gods that each Olympian was already aware of.

1: Gods may not usurp one another's domains by force. Any who attempt to break this law shall immediately fade for all time.

2: A god's power must be tied to both a symbol and a throne. If either the symbol of power or throne are destroyed the god will lose half of their power and must construct a new one. A new symbol of power will take one century to reconstruct. A throne will take one year to reconstruct. The reconstruction process must not be interrupted else he/she must restart.

3: Upon Fading, a God's domains shall pass to a worthy successor.

4: Gods cannot steal one another's symbol of power nor may they sit on another's throne else they will fade from existence immediately.

Last was a section dedicated to shared laws affecting all immortals from Primordials all the way down to the Gods.

1: Immortals may not directly interfere with mortals lives without provocation.

2: Immortals may not attack a mortal unless officially challenged to combat by the mortal in question.

3: Immortals may challenge one another to single combat for the rights to a single domain. No more than one domain may be taken per challenge. If an immortal only has a single domain left, they may not be challenged. Immortals sharing a domain may not challenge one another for the shared domain.

4: Immortals sharing a domain with equal power have an equal say in how the domain is ruled. Equal power is the equivalent of generation of immortal paired with major versus minor domain. For example, A Titan with a Major domain is still below a Primordial with the same domain weather major or minor, however a god with a major domain is equal to a titan with the same domain. And a Major domain always ranks above a minor domain.

5: Should the immortals of one generation wage war upon immortals of another, such as Titans against Primordials or Gods versus Titans, The winning generation becomes the ascending generation ruling over the mortal world.

6: All immortals are tied to their domains in such a way that the prayers of mortals pertaining to their domains will fuel their power. So long as a single mortal is offering prayers each year an immortal will not fully fade. A trace of their power will remain until it can pass on to a worthy successor.

7: These are the Ancient Laws written by Lady Chaos and Lady Ananke, Keeper of the Ancient Laws. Only the Keeper of the Ancient Laws with Lady Chaos's permission or Lady Chaos herself may change these laws.

The Olympian's all read through the laws for the first time, finding many surprising things they were not aware of. A few of them had broken a few of the laws in the final section. Luckily the punishment for these laws wasn't fading, so they had all survived. Now that the laws were known though, They were going to take greater care to uphold them. They all turned to Percy somewhat nervous that he had the power to change them at will with Lady Chaos being the only one who can deny his changes.

Athena spoke first. "First, what changes are you proposing. Second, how are you supposed to get Lady Chaos's permission, she has not been seen in many millennia."

Percy turned to her to answer, the rest of the council eager to hear his answer. "First, I wish to change Section 4, Law 1. I will rewrite it as follows: '1: Immortals may not directly interfere with mortal lives without provocation with the exception to care for their mortal children.' This will allow you to have a more direct role to play in caring for and raising your children. Next I'll be adding a law in section 4.

8: An immortal may only have one mortal child every two years. The only exception being if an immortal has twins, triplets or any other number from a single birth. After the immortal has their maximum number of children in a time period he or she will become temporarily infertile until the time period resets.

This way, we don't have an imbalance of too many demigods of a single parentage at a time. At the same time, there will always be the chance of a demigod having siblings no matter who their parent is."

Hera spoke next. "While I agree with limiting the number of children, I can't help but think the law seems to encourage having them, and by extent it encourages immortals to be unfaithful to their spouse. I cannot condone that."

Percy smiled, expecting this. "That is a fair point, and I'll admit I don't have a way to ensure immortals be faithful to one another. I cannot make that a law, otherwise we would not have demigods. As much as you may not like it, demigods are necessary. After all, I was a demigod. Dionysus was a demigod. Many minor gods and goddesses were demigods at one point. If it weren't for demigods, The last two wars would have been lost."

Hera had no argument to this fact, but she still couldn't condone cheating. Sighing, Percy continued. "That's why I propose we alter the oaths of marriage. Each couple will set rules for themselves together regarding mortal children. I will personally take the changes to Lady Styx as she cannot refuse Fate. This will make it so that mortal children do not break vows of marriage. This also means that any goddess who has taken the vow of chastity will be released from said vow. After release you may retake the vow if you wish."

Hera looked at him surprised. "That still doesn't change the fact that it is still cheating."

Percy looked at her and only her as he asked one simple question, "Is it cheating if it's mutually agreed upon in the vows to allow it within limits?"

As goddess of marriage she had seen mortal couples take a vow similar and always allowed it as it was their choice. She had never considered the gods taking such a vow. "Very well Perseus, the changes to the vows have my blessing." At this nearly every member of the council, especially Zeus, was shocked that she had agreed to this. "But with all this," she continued, "you still haven't answered Athena's second question of how you will get Lady Chaos's permission to make the changes to the Ancient Laws."

Percy smiled, "Actually that part is simple. I will attempt to make the changes to the tablet before you and if Lady Chaos doesn't like the changes, the tablet will not change. If she approves, the changes will be made." He snapped his fingers and the changes he had mention making were all before them on the tablet. Apparently Lady Chaos either liked his changes or simply didn't care and allowed them. The first common law of all immortals changed to allow them to raise their mortal children and the proposed eighth law appeared at the bottom of section 4. "The new law takes effect as of this moment. Be careful not to have all of your children at once." Percy to himself at that. "Uncle Hades, could you take this note down to Lady Styx when you return home? I have written the changes to be made to the vows beforehand in case Lady Hera approved of them as it is her domain and as such not a council decision."

"Of course Nephew. I'll take it as soon as the meeting is adjourned." Hades said.

Percy waved his hand to the tablet and it faded from sight, disappearing to wherever it is kept for it's safety.

Zeus spoke up at that point, "So does anyone else have anything to discuss with this council?" No one responded. "Very well, council dismissed until next solstice." Zeus flashed out in a bolt of lightning. 'Drama Queen' Percy thought to himself, glad that Olympians couldn't read each others mind without permission. Most of the council members disappeared in a flash of light corresponding with the color of their power. Six stayed behind to talk to Percy. Poseidon, Hestia, Athena, Artemis, Apollo and Hermes all stayed behind.

Poseidon walked up first. "I'm proud of you son. You've done great things today. Your first day as an Olympian and already you've gained the approval of the entire council and are changing things for the better. Though, don't expect a brother or sister anytime soon," he laughed.

"Of course dad. Thank you." Percy said.

Poseidon flashed away to Atlantis after that as Hestia came up next. "Good job today Nephew. I see you're taking to your responsibilities well. After a while your domains will become second nature."

"Thank you Aunt Hestia. So will you be taking up your vow again? I couldn't change the wedding vows without rescinding all the vows made about either marriage or lack there of. Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head with a slightly lopsided smile as he got a bit embarassed.

Hestia smiled, "I haven't decided yet. After watching my family for so many millennia I always wondered what it would be like to have a child of my own. A goddess of family without a child is an empty thing."

Percy smiled sadly at that. "Well, there isn't exactly a time limit. A vow can be taken at any time."

Hestia smiled back as she disappeared in a burst of flame. Athena came up next. "Thank you for showing us the Ancient Laws. It was surprising how much we did not know. I believe the changes you have made today will be for the better. It was wise of you to add the new law to the tablet with the change you made to the vows. Otherwise we may have had quite a large growth in demigods in the next few years."

Percy chuckled at that. "Well, I'm glad my changes were met with approval. I'll admit I was nervous Lady Hera wouldn't take to them well."

Athena chuckled, "Yes, I can see how that would be cause for nervousness. You've gained a fair amount of wisdom as you've grown. For a sea spawn that is. I'm sorry for my daughter's unwise actions yesterday. I hope you can forgive her eventually."

Percy winced a bit at the mention of Annabeth, but recovered and waved it off. "My fatal flaw in my domain now. I'm loyal to my friends and family. She may have broken my heart," he said sadly, "but I'll forgive her eventually. My domain wouldn't allow me to hold a grudge anyways."

Athena just nodded and flashed away herself, as Artemis was the next to come up. "Perseus." She greeted him with a nod.

"Lady Artemis, how can I help you?" Though Percy already knew she was probably here to retake her vow.

She got right to the point. "I will retake my vow, as I cannot keep the hunt without it."

"Not true," Percy said, catching Artemis off guard. "You never swore your Oath to the River Styx. As goddess of the hunt, you may always have your hunters weather you are a maiden or not. As for your domain of virginity, that too is not actually a requirement for you."

"What do you mean? I'm the goddess of virginity, I must remain virgin."

"Did the tablet say anything about an immortals domains ruling their way of life?"

Artemis paused at that. "No, but it doesn't change the fact that we are the embodiments of our domains. How can I embody virginity without being one?"

Percy sighed, "well first of all, Apollo is the god of music, but he can't sing worth a damn can he? So by your logic he shouldn't be god of music. Dionysus is god of madness but he isn't actually crazy, he just controls it. Nike is the goddess of victory, so she should be the winner of anything she does by your logic, but if that was the case then you would never need to worry about who would win in a war because whoever she sided with would always win. But it doesn't work that way. The same goes for your domains. You simply watch over those who remain virgin. You are their patron, not their embodiment. That domain has nothing to do with the hunt."

Artemis thought about this for a few moments before saying, "Very well, but what about my hunters?"

"Their vow was made to you, thus theirs are tied to your rulings. If you decide to change them, there's not much anyone else can do about it. I will say this though, Fate covers many other domains. Did you know that every person on Earth is fated to meet their soulmate once in their lifetime? Turns out Aphrodite wasn't lying when she said everyone has a soulmate, that one person who will complete you. That includes you and your hunters. I don't know who they are so don't ask. I _can_ tell you that your hunters' soulmate's are men who would never break their heart or betray them like the males you despise so much."

"So if I altered my vow to allow room for a _soulmate_ as you call it, theirs would too?" Artemis asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes," I answered honestly and simply.

"Very well, I'll alter my Oath, for them." She said.

Percy was simply explaining how things worked, he didn't expect for Artemis to actually change her mind about her oath. "I'll be taking the oaths of gods tomorrow with Piper present. Until then," Percy said as Artemis flashed to her hunters.

Apollo and Hermes came up next asking if Percy would join them for some drinks down in the mortal world as Percy reminded them that even though he was now a god he was technically still under age. They left muttering something under there breath. Percy could only make out the work 'killjoy' as they walked away.

Percy made his way to the square in the center of Olympus, the whole time wondering what he was supposed to do with his time now. As he was thinking about what to do two goddesses walked up to him. One he expected as he had just altered a lot of her domain. The other he expected as well though he didn't want to deal with her at the moment. Piper and Annabeth.

Piper reached him first as he explained what happened in the council meeting and why she felt so many vows change. After she was satisfied with his explanation she left, leaving Percy with Annabeth.

They shuffled uncomfortably for a few seconds until Annabeth spoke up. "Percy, I'm-"

"Don't," Percy said. "If you're going to apologize, don't. It's too soon for me to believe. You didn't give it a second thought. You knew I would turn down godhood and that we'd be seperated and you didn't hesitate to accept it. The fact that I changed my mind when they put a new offer on the table doesn't matter. You. Abandoned. Me."

Annabeth couldn't do anything but look at the ground in shame as tears rolled down her face at the magnitude of her mistake. She had just lost the trust of one of the people that meant the most to her. She only hoped she could one day earn his forgiveness. Maybe even one day get back together, but if it ever happened it would be a very long time from now. Percy didn't trust people very easily anymore. Especially if they lost his trust already.

"So what did you want Annabeth?" Percy asked. "I doubt it was just to apologize."

She just nodded slowly, reigning in her emotions to do her job. "As architect of Olympus I'm in charge of all the building and temple designs. I need to know what you want your temple to be like. How many rooms. What to do with the land. How tall. What material. What style. All that."

Percy nodded and thought for a moment before answering. "Well, keep it simple. A two story house at the front of the lot. Convert the rest of the land into a training ground with a large pond. Don't fill it with anything but salt water. Don't decorate the interior of the House. I want the inside to be sea-green. Greek style. Nothing too fancy."

She nodded taking notes while he spoke. He'd put in a lot of thought about this last night. When he was done they went there separate ways, not knowing that the other had tears flowing freely down there faces.

 **A/N: Well there's chapter one. If you've read what I have of my other story, don't worry, I haven't abandoned it. I still plan to continue it. I just needed to get away from it for a while cause I messed up bad on the last chapter and I'm trying to figure out how to fix it. As far as this story goes, hope you're enjoying so far. I left the pairing open. I want you readers to select who Percy will end up with. Just put your vote in a PM or review. Everyone is open, weather they are single or not. I know it looks like I'm leaning towards Artemis with that last conversation, but honestly I'm not. If that's what you choose then so be it. I'm not going to tell you who I'm leaning towards because it's not my choice. Haha. It's yours. Only one rule. They will be immortal. If you, the readers, choose a mortal then I will make them immortal. If you choose a monster, then okay. They are immortal after all. If you choose a hunter so be it. If you choose a camper, okay then. I'll make it work. Can't wait to see who you choose. Hope you like the story so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I got a hell of a lot of feedback from the first chapter. I didn't expect this story to take off as fast as it did. I'm glad so many readers are enjoying it. I just want to let you all know that this story is going to be fairly long and will have many twists later down the road. The next few chapters may be a bit slow to some of you though.**

 **Also, know that I am not going to make this another 'Guardian' story. Those are so over done. Yes, some of them are good. My favorite 'Guardian' story is _Titan of the Hunt_ by vPxForerunner x. It's a great story. You should check it out. Going on for over four years now.**

 **The poll so far**

 **Artemis: 8**

 **Hestia: 7**

 **Nyx: 2**

 **Athena: 2**

 **Piper: 2**

 **Annabeth: 1**

 **Reyna: 1**

 **Nyx/Hestia: 1**

 **Hestia/Artemis: 1**

 **No Pairing: 1**

 **So yeah, keep those votes coming. Either in a review or in a PM. The poll will be open for at least a few more chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. They belong to Mr. Riordan. If I owned them, the stories wouldn't have been as good.**

Chapter 2

It's been a week since Percy was made a god. So far he hasn't really done much other than that council meeting. Percy honestly didn't know what to do with his time anymore. If he had a domain that required constant supervision or work, such as the sun and mood, he would at least have something to do. Fate and Inevitability didn't need his supervision since the three Fates took care of that. Both Deep Seas and Tides were taken care of by his father, Poseidon. Heroes took care of themselves and no quests have been issued lately. Loyalty isn't really something physical he can affect. Sure he could influence it, but what would be the use of that. It would go against free will to just go controlling a person's loyalty. So none of his domains were what the gods called 'active domains'.

'I guess I could go visit camp. Inform them of the new rules.' Percy thought to himself. He still hasn't got the hang of flashing from place to place, so he figured he'd go naturally. He made his way to the elevator at the gates of Olympus. On the way he noticed that a few of the minor gods had their demigod children with them. That made Percy smile. 'Looks like they are enjoying themselves. I'm glad they can finally be the parents they want to be to their mortal children.'

Percy made his way into the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor. That gods awful music was still the same. 'I have got to find out who is in charge of this music. Maybe get something better. I'll ask Apollo. As god of music, he should know.' Percy resolved to figure that one out tomorrow. Today he had plans.

Stepping out of the elevator he nodded to the desk guy whose name he didn't know, or if he did he couldn't remember. The poor man nearly shit himself when he saw an Olympian using the elevator. Even if it was just Percy, who looked no different than he did after the war. He just looked like a 17 or 18 year old guy with sea green eyes and black hair that never seemed to be anything but messy. You know, the normal stuff. He learned yesterday how to change his appearance from his father who was still absolutely excited that his favorite son was on the council with him now.

Percy made his way out of the building at onto the sidewalk where he had a slight change of plans and almost had a panic attack. He still hadn't visited his mom after the war ended. She didn't even know if he was still alive, let alone what happened at the ceremony. All he could think was, 'Oh crap!'

So he started walking down the sidewalk towards his mom's apartment. Her and Paul had moved into a new one only a few blocks from the Empire State Building two months ago. He only knew this because Nico visited her every once in a while. On the walk over he tried to figure out what he was going to say. He still hadn't figured it out when he came face to face with the door with her new apartment number on it in bronze numbers.

After only a moments hesitation he knocked on the door and heard his mother's voice calling out, "Coming! Just on moment!" She swung open the door and when she saw Percy she grabbed him in a crushing hug. It didn't matter if he was a god or not, his mother's hugs were still strong. "Percy! You're back!" Letting go of him she turned back towards the apartment and called out, "Paul, Percy's back!"

Paul walked around a corner smiling. "Welcome back Percy. How have you been? You look like you're a bit taller." It was true, he hadn't seen them in almost a year and he had grown a few inches.

Percy chuckled lightly to himself as he stepped in with his mom. "Hi mom, Paul. I like the new apartment. It's close to where I live now." He decided to drop little hints here and there to see if they would connect the dots. Of course, his mom immediately asked him what he meant. 'Killjoy,' he thought.

"Well..." he drew out the word. "I live in New York now. I can stay at camp when I want or need to, but my new place is just as safe."

Paul looked at him confused while his mom tried to figure out where he meant. "What do you mean? I thought camp Half-Blood was they only place safe for demigods." Paul said.

"Nope." Percy popped the 'p' in the word. "Actually, I have a long story for you to explain why I've been gone so long." And so he launched into his tale, starting with his kidnapping by Hera and going into a deep sleep for all those months. He explained that Hera temporarily replaced him with a Demigod named Jason Grace who was Thalia's long lost brother. He explained that the Greek gods also had a Roman aspect and that they had there own camp on the other side of the country. He explained about the Wolf House, New Rome and the Legion, his quest to Alaska, the journey east to Europe and all the battles he fought. He told them how he and Annabeth fell into Tartarus and managed to escape.

At that part, Sally was nearly in tears at everything he had endured. Paul was shocked that Percy managed to get out of Tartarus in one piece. No mortal had ever done that before. That he knew of. Percy then explained the final battle at the original Mt. Olympus and how Gaia was eventually defeated. He then explained about the celebration afterwards and all the demigods accepting godhood. He told them how Annabeth accepted without hesitation even though they all knew that Percy would turn it down again. He told them how he had two rewards for his services to Olympus. He explained about returning Hestia and Hades thrones to unite all the Olympians for the first time as his replacement for immortality for the first reward.

He didn't tell them about the improved offer of godhood he was given and had accepted though. He wanted to see if they figured it out on their own. "So, what do you think? Crazy adventure huh?" Percy laughed a little.

Sally and Paul both just chuckled at him for that. Only Percy could be so relaxed after everything that had happened to him. Sally spoke first, "Percy, there's one thing that doesn't add up. You said the other camp was in California. So how are you staying in New York if there are only two places for demigods to be safe?" Percy smirked a bit. "And what was your second reward?"

Percy couldn't help it. He laughed. Then he got smacked on the arm for laughing at his mother. Then he told them. "Well, they offered me godhood anyways, even though I already turned it down. Only this time, they offered me a spot on the council as an Olympian as a kind of peace keeper to continue changing Olympus for the better. You're looking at the 15th Olympian."

If this was a cartoon, their jaws would be on the floor. But it's not. So they just sat there slack jawed trying to wrap their heads around it. Sally was the first to recover, as always. "I'm so proud of you son. If anyone deserves a happy ending it's you." She was nearly in tears of joy for her baby boy. **(Hehe, see what I did there?)**

Paul had his own question. "So you're an Olympian. What are your domains?"

Percy smiled his signature lopsided grin as he recited his domains and titles. "Well, it's kind of a mouth full, but: I am Perseus, son of Poseidon, Olympian Primordial God of Fate, Inevitability, Deep Seas, Tides, Heroes and Loyalty. Two Time Hero and Savior of Olympus. Protector of Demigods. Guardian of Olympus. Bane of the Minotaur. Champion of Fate. Destroyer of Titans and Giants. Bane of Hyperion, Krios, and Kronos. Bane of Ephialtes and Otis. Ally of Damasen. Ally of Nyx. Heir of Ananke. Foe of Gaia. Keeper of the Ancient Laws."

Again, Sally and Paul were speechless until Sally recovered. "Son, those are powerful domains. How did Zeus take it?"

"Actually, he took it rather well. Especially when I changed the Ancient Laws a bit to allow gods to maintain a relationship with their children as they grow up. They can be the parents demigods deserve."

"That's great! I'm so proud of you son." Her smile then fell just a bit. "So I guess this means you won't be around as often?" She asked. "Gods can't interfere with mortals after all."

"Actually, I've already thought of a way around that too. And no, it doesn't abuse my new found powers." He said. "How would you both like a teaching position at Camp Half-Blood?"

Again, shock. 'I really should stop doing that,' he thought to himself. This time it was Paul who spoke first.

"How? I thought the borders kept mortals out of camp?"

"See, that's the thing. I can give you both my blessing. As an Olympian I can also give those I deem worthy of any of my domains partial immortality like Artemis does her hunters. Turns out, any Olympian can do that, they just choose not to." Percy explained.

Sally asked, "But what domain would you be able to do that with? We don't really have much of a connection to Fate like a demigod would."

"Loyalty," Percy said simply. "You see, I find you both worthy of my blessing of Loyalty. You, mom, have always stood by my decisions no matter how dangerous. You gave me your blessing to bath in the River Styx in order to fight against the Titan King himself. If that's not Loyalty then I don't know what is. You, Paul, stood by both my mother and myself when we introduced you to the world of Mythology. Most mortals would have called us crazy and ran like a hellhound fresh out of Tartarus. So you are also worthy of my blessing of Loyalty."

They nodded, as it made sense. After looking into each others eyes for only a moment they came to a decision together and in unison said, "We accept."

"Then Repeat after me. 'I, state your name, Swear to maintain my Loyalties to myself, my loved ones, and Olympus. I swear to uphold the standards of Loyalty as set by Perseus, god of Loyalty, and to lead those appointed to me with compassion so long as I live."

After they both recited his Oath of Loyalty, modeled loosely after the Oath of the Hunt, they glowed with a sea-green light as he said, "I accept your Oaths." He hugged them both before saying, "Welcome officially to the Mythological world. Now... Pack up! Time to move you to camp. And don't worry, I already sent a mental message to the other Olympians about this. They are all okay with it." And so Percy helped them pack their backs and load everything into boxes. By the time they were done it was about an hour until lunch at camp so he decided to get them there as quickly as he could. Snapping his fingers he sent all their luggage to their room waiting for them in the Big House as he led them outside to the sidewalk where he tossed a coin into the air summoning the Grey Sisters taxi.

It was a very rough ride to camp as it always was with those sisters. Now, Sally was already clear sighted, so she's used to seeing the Mythological world. Paul, however, was seeing it for the first time. The Grey Sisters freaked him out. But that was nothing compared to when they arrived at camp and Percy led them up the hill and to a tree.

Percy told them this was the tree Thalia used to be. They knew the story. He pointed out the Golden Fleece and the Dragon underneath it guarding it. Paul nearly had a heart attack at seeing a real life dragon. Percy led them up to Peleus to introduce them. Peleus didn't seem to mind, though Paul was visibly nervous at first. Once Peleus knew their scent Percy led the new camp teachers on a tour of the entire camp except the woods. He pointed out all the cabins, both major and minor. He pointed to where is own cabin was being built. Not that he had any intention of ever having anyone stay in it, as that would mean he would have demigod children. Not that he was against having children. On the contrary, he definitely wants children at some point. But only with someone who he can be happy with for the rest of his immortal life. They understood.

They ended the tour at the Big House where he introduced Paul to Chiron. Sally greeted Chiron again after many years as if they were old friends. In a way, Percy guessed they were. After all, Sally trusted Chiron to take care of him. Percy showed them to their room where all of their stuff was waiting for them. "Chiron will explain what you will have to do and what classes you will teach. Just remember, this is a camp dedicated to training demigods to fight. You can't go overprotective mother on them, okay mom?" Percy laughed while Sally frowned a bit at that.

Just then the conch sounded and lunch was called. Percy led them to the dining pavilion and explained how it worked. The enchanted plates and goblets, the fire in the center, the sacrifices to a god or gods of their choosing. Percy sat at the table on Chiron's right with Mr. D. on Chiron's left. Rachelle Dare sat on the other side of Dionysus as Paul and Sally sat on the other side of Percy as all of the campers filed into the pavilion.

When everyone was seated Chiron made his usual announcements. "Remember, Capture the Flag is in three days time. The Ares cabin versus the Athena Cabin. Clarrise and Malcom are team captains. Also, I would like to introduce you to two new teachers that will be staying at camp. Sally and Paul here will be starting their classes next week." Chiron looked over at the Hermes table. "And no pranking."

Percy stood up at that, "Chiron, may I?"

"Of course Lord Perseus." That got the demigods murmuring. What could Percy want?

"Chiron, you're still my teacher and you always will be. No Lord and definitely no Perseus. It's just Percy, my friend."

Chiron chuckled. "Alright Percy."

"Alright campers, what Chiron just said hold doubly true for me. No Pranking them. If I find out someone pranked my mom, I'll be sure to find out who it was." Percy sent a glare at the Hermes and Ares tables just for good measure as everyone realized just who these new teachers were. The campers just nodded their heads yes. Very enthusiastically.

Chiron spoke up again, "Now then, let lunch begin." And so the rest of the meal progressed normally. Sally sacrificed a bit of her food to both Percy and Poseidon. The Former as her son, the latter as the one who gifted her son to her. Paul sacrificed a bit to Percy. And Percy sacrificed a bit to Poseidon. Percy knew that a sacrifice from one god to another held more power than a demigod's so he sacrificed an entire steak to his father as a powerful sea breeze swept past him that only he could feel.

The rest of the day was just spent with Percy introducing his mom and step-dad to the campers and explaining how things work more in depth. When Sally saw the rock wall she was impressed. Until she saw the lava. Then she freaked. It took Percy half an hour to calm her down and reassure her that no one used it unless they were sure they could make it. He also explained how there were enchantments and wind spirits that protected campers from fatal injury. Most demigods only got minor burns or something. No fatalities.

At the end of the day Percy said his farewells and made his way back to Olympus. His palace/temple/home thing was done and so he now had a place to stay while there. It was exactly how he wanted it. Small, simple, homelike and sea-green. The backyard was much larger than the home itself with a massive Olympic swimming pool and an area with excersize equipment and training dummies made of celestial bronze and imperial gold.

TIMESKIP: One Week Later

Percy. Was. Bored. There was no other way to put it. After so many years of constant danger, quests and all around chaos he finally had peace and he was supposed to be enjoying himself. 'It wouldn't be so bad if I had someone to enjoy this with,' Percy thought to himself. 'I can see the Threads of Fate of anyone I wish. I can alter the Tapestry itself. I can do just about anything and yet I feel empty. Well, by the laws that I inherited I can help demigods as a God of Heroes, maybe I should just go out and find demigods to bring to the camps? No, all the bad monsters have been sent back to Tartarus during the war. Only the generic ones are left. And with Demigods being claimed and brought to camp by their own parents they are already safe. Hmmm...' he thought. ' Maybe I should ask the council what they recommend to pass the time? See what they do themselves...'

So one by one he visited the other gods and asked their opinion. Well, except for Ares and Zeus. He knew what Ares would say and he still wasn't sure where he stood with Zeus. Sure the King of the Gods has changed for the better lately, his ego has been pushed to the side more and more. But that didn't mean he had to push his luck.

Athena recommended he spend his time learning more about his domains. That would have been a good idea, except the Fates had already imparted the knowledge into him.

Artemis recommended he hunt down monsters, so long as he avoided the hunt while doing so. Also a good idea, except there weren't any monsters around that could really be a challenge... Or if there were, he couldn't find them. He has never been that great a tracker.

Apollo recommended either poetry or music. Percy just hurried away when Apollo started reciting Haiku's.

Aphrodite recommended he hit the dating scene. He wasn't interested. Especially when she started hitting on him. Ew...

Demeter said farming. She said it was great for character building as well as being independent. Great way to pass time, she said. 'Sounds boring to me,' Percy thought.

Dionysus just told Percy, "Now you know how I feel." He had to admit, the wine god was right.

Hades didn't really have anything useful to tell him, as he had never experienced the level of boredom Percy was going through. The Underworld always had him busy.

Hephaestus offered to teach him how to work a forge better and to let him work with him and Leo. Percy considered accepting this one.

Hera said to find a nice woman to marry. As god of Loyalty, she knew he'd be faithful to whomever he married. She told him, "Find someone to spend your eternity with. That's the only way you'll find true happiness in an immortal life. I just wish the others would realize this."

Hestia wasn't that helpful either. Her idea was one he had already discarded as not needed. She recommended he help demigods find their way to camp. But the other gods were already doing that.

Hermes said he should take a trip around the country and just see the sights. Go places he's never been before. Percy had to admit, that one had merit.

Poseidon obviously asked Percy to come to Atlantis and stay for a while with him. Percy promised he would eventually, just not yet. He needed to find a purpose in his new life first. Poseidon understood.

That left Percy with his dilemma unsolved. He still didn't know what to do with his time. Both Hephaestus and Hermes had great ideas. They'd give him something to pass the time, but they'd eventually become just as boring. No, he needed a true purpose. Something to give his life meaning. Hera's words kept ringing in his head. He knew she was right. But two things were stopping him. One, he felt like it was too soon after his forced breakup. Two, he didn't even know where to begin trying to find someone whom he could love. And he'd rather just wait until he found his soulmate by accident. After all, all good things come to those who wait.

So in the end, he decided to take up Hephaestus's offer to work in the forges with him and Leo. They taught him many techniques for forging various materials. He learned that his godhood further enhanced his natural head resistance as a son of Poseidon. He wasn't even sweating in the forges. He learned how to make weapons of all shapes and sizes, armors to fit any creature, and even how to forge weapons fit for gods. Though he wasn't taught how to forge a symbol of power.

That got his mind wandering to his own symbol of power, Anaklusmos. It was exactly how he wanted it. It had an imperial gold hilt with a reinforced celestial bronze blade. Hephaestus even threw in veins of Stygian Iron in the blade itself for good measure. It had the engraving he wanted on the blade. The best part, the weight was still exactly the same as it was before the reforging. Not a single ounce of weight difference.

Percy spent a total of 2 months learning all he could from Hephaestus and Leo. But in the end, as he knew would happen, it no longer drove off the boredom he was feeling. He wished something, _anything_ , would happen to lift his boredom. Little did he know just how much he would regret that wish over the next few years.

As he was about to enter his home he saw a flash of light signaling the arrival of an immortal in the reflection of his home. Turning around he saw Clotho lying on the ground, golden Ichor spilling out of wounds to her whole body, her clothing in tatters.

Percy rushed over to her, summoning Nectar and Ambrosia to help her recover. When he reached her she was unconscious. Not knowing how to help, Percy sent out a mental plea to Apollo to come help with an emergency. Apollo arrived less than 10 seconds later, hesitating only for a moment when he saw one of the Fates injured in Percy's arms. Without a word, Apollo flashed the three of them to his Temple where he began healing Clotho.

"What happened," he asked Percy seriously.

"I don't know, I was about to open my door when she flashed behind me and collapsed on the ground." Percy told him. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, but..." Apollo paused before continuing. "It will be a while before she wakes up. At least a week. Her internal injuries were bad. I've never seen anything quite like it."

"I'll inform the rest of the council then. Ignore the summons when I send it." Percy said. Apollo just nodded as Percy flashed to the throne room, having finally learned how to during his time with Hephaestus. He sat on his throne, instantly feeling a deeper connection to his domains as he sent out an emergency council summons. Within seconds of each other all of the members of the council, minus Apollo, flashed in on their thrones. All eyes on Percy, he dropped the bombshell. "The Fates have been attacked and Clotho is currently in Apollo's temple being treated. Lachesis and Atropos are unaccounted for."

The council gasped as one collective unit. Never before have the Fates been attacked, not counting the first Titan and Giant wars.

 **A/N: AAAAAAAND CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Sorry, I had to do it. I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the first one, but I promise I'll make it up to you with the next one. The votes are still coming in and this story is growing rather quickly. I'm so glad that you readers are enjoying it.**

 **Anyways, I bet you didn't see that one coming! Where are the other two Fates? Who attacked them? Is it a powerful new enemy? Or one returning for vengeance? Guess you'll have to wait and see. I can promise you this, it'll be unexpected.**

 **As for the love interest, it'll happen in a few chapters when I close the poll. It's going to be open for a little while. Also, if you have any ideas about what Percy can do to pass his time (other than join the hunt as a guardian) let me know. I'd like to know what the readers want to see him do. Not promising he actually will, but he might. Depending on if I like the idea and if I feel I can write it in a way that will do it justice. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so the poll is as follows so far:**

 **Hestia – 9**

 **Artemis – 8**

 **Piper – 3**

 **Nyx – 2**

 **Athena – 2**

 **Annabeth – 1**

 **Reyna – 1**

 **Nyx/Hestia – 1**

 **Hestia/Artemis – 1**

 **Artemis/Reyna – 1**

 **Athena/Reyna – 1**

 **Hestia/Piper – 1**

 **No Pairing – 1**

 **I have been getting some really good reviews from everyone. 30 reviews with only 2 chapters posted, I mean holy crap! Thanks everyone! This will be the last chapter that the poll is open. I will announce the winner. So get those last minute votes in! Remember, you can vote for anyone, you're not limited to just the Greeks. Romans are allowed too, though some of you have been voting for Reyna, so I guess some of you like the idea of him with a Roman. I just wish I could vote too (sad face, I wanna see a good Percy/Medusa, Percy/Hera, or Percy/Hestia). There aren't enough of those ones out there. Anyways, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, only Mr. Riordan can claim that right. Or well... maybe Disney since they publish it? Then there's also the movies own by Fox I think? Meh, whatever...**

Chapter 3

 _Last Time_

" _I'll inform the rest of the council then. Ignore the summons when I send it." Percy said. Apollo just nodded as Percy flashed to the throne room, having finally learned how to during his time with Hephaestus. He sat on his throne, instantly feeling a deeper connection to his domains as he sent out an emergency council summons. Within seconds of each other all of the members of the council, minus Apollo, flashed in on their thrones. All eyes on Percy, he dropped the bombshell. "The Fates have been attacked and Clotho is currently in Apollo's temple being treated. Lachesis and Atropos are unaccounted for."_

 _The council gasped as one collective unit. Never before have the Fates been attacked, not counting the first Titan and Giant wars._

Now

Immediately most of the Olympians started shouting to be heard, trying to ask questions. Percy, Hestia, Hera and the Big Three were the only ones not shouting. Annoyed, Zeus grabbed his Master Bolt from the side of his throne and shot it into the center of the room. "SILENCE!" he shouted. "Now that you aren't all shouting like children we can discuss what to do from here. Artemis, you will gather your hunters and begin looking for clues in the Cave of the Fates and try to track whomever or whatever attacked them. We will inform you of any information we get as we get it. Including anything Clotho herself can tell us when she awakes. Go now so the trail doesn't get too cold."

"Yes, father," Artemis said as she flashed away to her hunters to begin her task.

Zeus looked to Hades, "Have either Lachesis or Atropos been killed? You would have felt their spirits enter Tartarus to begin reforming, correct?"

"I would have felt it, yes. But I have not. They are still alive for now." Hades explained.

"Good, please keep the council informed if anything changes within the underworld." Zeus looked to Percy next. "Perseus, pleas return to Apollo's temple after this meeting. I would like you to be there when Clotho awakes. You are the most likely she will want to talk to as you share her domain."

Percy nodded in agreement before losing himself deep in his thoughts.

Zeus continued. "Athena, as one of our best warriors I would like you to go to Camp Half-Blood to explain the situation to Chiron and start prepairing our children for battle as best you can. We don't know who we are fighting or what their goal is. We must prepare for anything. Any information we get will be given to you so you can begin working on strategies to ensure our victory."

Athena nodded and flashed to camp.

"Ares, I need you to change aspects." Ares look a bit startled as both he and Zeus changed to their Roman forms of Jupiter and Mars. Jupiter continued, "Mars Ultor, go to New Rome. Inform the Legion and prepare for war. You are to personally train the Legion with the help of Bellona. Go, bring victory for Olympus and Rome."

Mars flashed away to do as he was commanded as Jupiter changed back to Zeus. "Hermes, go to the other gods, find out if they know anything. We need all the information we can get."

Hermes nodded before flashing out as well.

"Demeter, Dionysus, I need you two to split up and ask the nature spirits if they have heard anything."

The two agreed and flashed out.

"Poseidon, ask the water gods and denizens of the oceans what they know. And can you send some Cyclops of skill to help Hephaestus in his forge? We may need more weapons." Zeus asked.

"Of course brother," Poseidon replied as he too flashed away.

"Hephaestus, return to your forge and begin crafting enough weapons to arm the entire pantheon loyal to us."

Hephaestus looked eager at such a task as he flashed out with a smile on his face.

"Aphrodite, as the eldest on the council do you know of any who could have the power to attack the fates?"

Aphrodite frowned for a moment as she tried to recall ancient enemies. She shook her head, "No. The only ones with the power to do this are all locked in Tartarus or have faded."

Zeus sighed. "If you think of anyone, no matter how small the possibility, inform the council so we may investigate." Aphrodite nodded as Zeus turned to Hestia. "How is the hearth? It senses more than we do, how much hope do we have for victory?"

Hestia's eyes glazed over as if she was focusing on a far of view as she spoke almost monotone. "The hearth is erratic. It's as if there is all the hope in the world one moment, and next to none only a second later. I've never seen the hearth this confused before. It's magic is nigh untouchable. If the hearth is confused, then whoever did this hasn't decided what they truly want out of this yet." She then mumbled this next bit to herself, though everyone still present could hear her. "It's as if someone is trying to decide on either revenge or reconciliation with family over events of long ago."

The council frowned a bit at that. Zeus looked to Hera, "Anything you would like to add?" To which she shook her head no. "Very well, we will hold another meeting in one week to discuss anything that has been learned. If another emergency meeting comes up, come immediately. I don't care what you are doing unless it's life threatening. Council dismissed." Zeus and Hera stood up and disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

As the remaining council members went their separate ways, Percy returned to Apollo's temple and to the room used for treating Clotho. He stood by Apollo, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Apollo stretched and popped his back as he responded, "No, cuz. I've done all I can. It's up to her now to wake up. I've healed her physical wounds, but she's gone through traumatic mental torture, and that is beyond my ability to heal. Her mind must repair itself."

Perseus nodded, "Zeus wants me to stay here until she wakes. He figured she would want to talk to me first since we share domains. I agree, though it's also because she chose to appear before me. That leads me to believe she had a message for me. I've been trying to access my domain of Fate to see what is to come, but I cannot see it. I cannot see my own Fate and whatever is happening involves me enough that I cannot see. The only way to know for sure would be to look upon the Tapestry of Fate but even with my domain I cannot without the permission of the Ladies Fate."

"You can use the room next to this one. It's already set up.

Meanwhile in Camp Half-Blood

Athena materialized in a flash of light having just left the council meeting. She appeared in front of her cabin as that is where she is most connected to camp. The few campers around immediately bowed to the Olympian. She waved off their bow and as they were continuing about their business, one of her sons approached. "Hello Malcolm, do you know where Chiron is right now? I have news from Olympus."

Malcolm walked up to his mother, "Hi mom. I think he's teaching the archery class. I was about to head over to ask him something myself."

"Very well, walk with me." She said. And so they set off together towards the archery range. After Percy made the changes he did, all the gods started taking more active rolls in their children's lives. Athena was no acception. She took to her roll as mother with an almost Aphrodite-like glee. Not that she ever showed that side of her to others. She kept it internal. But as a result, she's gotten very close to her children. "So, how are you? I know it can't have been easy taking over as head of the cabin after all that has happened."

"Yeah, it hasn't been easy. But I'm managing. Annabeth left me an entire booklet of advice on how she kept it all running smoothly. It's bee a big help." Malcolm and Athena both laughed at Annabeth's antics.

"Yes, well she is very busy right now. So many construction projects and not a lot of time to work on them." Athena said. Malcolm just smiled.

"I'm glad though. She had a rough life, even for a demigod. She deserves her happiness." Malcolm said, almost to himself.

Athena nodded, "Yes, she does. Though her rash actions may have cost her a piece of her happiness. It was not a wise decision to accept the way she did. She could have gone about it in a much better way and maintained the last piece of her happiness."

Malcolm frowned a bit, "Yeah, it wasn't right what she did. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but her pride definitely got in the way up there."

At that they arrived at the archery range where Chiron stood trying to teach the newer campers how to properly shoot a bow. Luckily, Athena didn't see anyone as bad at archery as Percy Jackson. That meant no one behind the archers had to worry about being hit by mistake.

Chiron, having noticed the Goddess of Wisdom's approach, called a break for the class as he walked over to meet her. "Lady Athena, to what do I owe the honor?" he said in a slight bow.

Athena waved her hand for him to rise. "I have grave news from Olympus." And so she informed him of everything she knew. Her father was feeding her the information mentally as the meeting continued so she knew of everything they discussed after she left. Chiron was pale when he heard that the Fates had been attacked. Even more so when he heard that it may or may not end up in a third war depending on who the enemy is. His only conciliation was that Athena herself was going to be training the camp.

"I will inform the camp tonight at dinner. I assume you will be taking over as camp director in Mr. D.'s place?" Athena nodded. "I will have your room prepared immediately then."

Athena stopped him before he could go. "That is not necessary. Since the Ancient Laws have been modified I will be staying in my own cabin with my children." Malcolm, who had been silent the whole time, lunged at his mother embracing her in a hug. Which she returned, after a startled moment of hesitation. Chiron just nodded, a smile on his face and true joy in his eyes that the campers he considers his own children are finally getting the parents they deserve.

Chiron has seen almost all the gods in camp since the change. The campers spirits are higher than they've been in generations upon generations. Not since Ancient Greece has he seen demigods in such high spirits. Dionysus is finally cheering up since he can directly interact with his children. Even Ares is brightening up. That was one of the biggest shocks of the Centaurs immortal life, seeing the God of War with such a genuine smile as he sparred with his children in the arena.

Chiron was snapped out of his thoughts when Athena asked him, "How many demigods do we currently have in camp?"

Chiron thought for a moment, "Well, as summer is coming to an end I can't give you a definite answer. I'm not sure how many will choose to stay year round this time. I'd say at least 50 out of 230 campers will stay year round now. Maybe more."

Athena nodded. "When will the final count be?"

"In 3 days." Chiron bowed again before returning to his class as Athena went back to her cabin with her son. In the excitement, Malcolm completely forgot that he was going to ask Chiron if he could start the cabin expansion. They were running out of space.

When they arrived, Athena took a look at the inside of her cabin for the first time in a few years and noticed this very thing. With a snap of her finger she changed the layout of the cabin completely. The outside was still exactly the same, but the inside was turned into a common room area with a small fireplace and couches littering the room in an organized manner. Bookshelves lined the walls and two doors were in the back of the cabin. Each had a sign that said either 'boys' or 'girls'. Athena, happy with her cabin, looked to Malcolm and explained.

"I've created an extra-dimensional space within the walls of the cabin. Each door leads to a separate wing for my sons and daughters. In each wing is a hallway with one door for each of my children. You now all have your own rooms. When a new camper is brought in a door will be created in the ever expanding halls. If a camper leaves permanently or falls, their room will disappear."

Malcolm just nodded, figuring she had done something similar to that, just not in that great of detail. "I'll go find my brothers and sisters and let them know. They'll be very happy to know that you are going to be staying with us!" And with that he rushed out to tell every one of his siblings, not caring if they are busy or not.

Meanwhile in Camp Jupiter

Mars flashed in the middle of the senate room while they were arguing about this and that. Petty things. As soon as he appeared they kneeled and shouted in unison, "Hail! Mars Ultor!"

"Rise," he said. Everyone took a seat, not daring to interrupt the patron of Rome. Mars turned to the Praetor, Reyna. She was currently the only one as a new one has not been appointed yet. "Praetor," he said. "I gather the Legion." She bowed and left the senate chamber. Mars turned back to the council, "Olympus has been attacked by an unknown enemy. I am here to train the Legion as commanded by Lord Jupiter. I don't care for the politics of Rome, I leave that to you. But know this, I expect only the best! Any questions?" He paused for a moment.

One of his sons stood, "Lord Mars, if Olympus is in danger then I request permission to re-enter the Legion from my retirement."

"Permission granted, ask around New Rome for any other retired Legionnaires who wish to fight. If enough agree, we will form a temporary sixth cohort. An Auxiliary unit. The two most experienced will be the acting Centurions." Mars commanded his son, who he recognized as one Brian Mercer. A 28 year old who served 13 years of honor in the Legion before retiring and joining the senate.

Mars left the senate to discuss among themselves while he headed to the Field of Mars to address the gathered Legion. In five minutes, Reyna had managed to gather the entire Legion in the field. They were arranged as normal in their cohorts. Mars grew to his godly height so as to be seen and heard by all. When he reached his full height he got a good look at the legion. It had grown. It now had a good 300 members. An even 60 per cohort including the Centurions. If you count Reyna, the immortal Praetor, then there were 301. 'Ironic that the Legion held the exact number as the forces of Sparta during the Battle of Thermopylae,' Mars thought.

"Legion!" Mars shouted. The Legion stood at attention as Mars continued. "Battle may be upon us. An unknown threat has attacked the Fates." Mars paused, testing the discipline of his army. None gasped or broke ranks. 'Good,' he thought. "Two are missing while one is recovering on Olympus. Lord Jupiter commands the Legion to undergo my personal training regiment." The Legion stiffened a bit in the attention. Though weather it was fear or excitement Mars couldn't tell. They were very disciplined. "We begin tomorrow. Every morning we will meet here in the field before I separate the Legion into smaller groups to undergo my various _training excersizes_. Rest up, you will need it. Dismissed." And with that Mars flashed to the section of New Rome dedicated to the temples of the gods. Mars appeared in front of his own temple where the Mother of Rome herself was waiting for him.

"Lord Mars," the wolf goddess bowed.

"Lupa, until this is done, we break tradition. Jupiter believes it to be best and for once I agree with him."

Lupa nodded. "Shall my pack join in the fight if there is to be one?"

Mars shook his head, "I do not know yet. I must first test our Legion tomorrow to see if their fighting is as good as their discipline was today. You've done well with them."

Lupa was startled. Yes, Mars was much more respectable than his Greek counterpart, but a genuine compliment from him was as rare as Juno/Hera actually liking a demigod of Jupiter/Zeus.

"Now," Mars continued. "About the training regiment."

Meanwhile in the Olympus Throne Room

Hestia was tending to the hearth as normal after a council meeting. The flames of hope were burning very strangely since the meeting started. In the flames she could see the hopes and dreams of everyone. She could see where they considered to be home and who they considered to be family. She looked at both camps quite often. Today they were in quite high spirits, all things considered.

Camp Half-Blood had such great hopes that it reminded her of the glory days of Greece. Ever since Percy altered the Laws to allow gods to interact with their children the demigods have grown their hopes and dreams for the future. The gods too have changed. They are becoming more kind and responsible in nearly everything. Except for mortal affairs. That still happens, and even that has been changed by Percy in another way. It's a necessary thing for the survival of Olympus, so Percy made it so that it didn't break vows of marriage so long as the spouse agreed. Hestia wasn't sure what the exact vows were, but they were working.

Camp Jupiter too was in very high spirits. With the gods visiting their children more, it was changing. The gods still didn't interfere with New Rome's politics nor the way the Legion was run, but they got to know their children for the first time in Roman history. And with the appearance of Mars in New Rome and Camp Jupiter today, spirits were rising to unheard of heights. Even with the new of battle, their hope never faltered. In fact, the idea of being trained by Mars Ultor himself seemed to do the opposite. The Legion was practically in Elysium at the news.

"My family is finally coming together as one." Hestia muttered to herself at the hearth, unaware of her youngest sister approaching behind her.

"Yes, it is." Hera agreed, startling Hestia at her presence. She turned to her sister with a warm smile which Hera returned.

"It makes me happier than I have been in millennia, little sister." Hestia exclaimed.

Hera sat down next to her. "I know. I never thought I would see the day."

And so the two goddesses of family sat at the hearth side watching families around the world as they grew closer, reflecting the state of Olympus. They sat in silence, just enjoying the sense of peace radiating from the hearth.

Suddenly the flames flickered and showed an image of a woman in a Greek Toga standing in the ruins of a temple in Greece, her face shadowed as it was night and it was a new moon. There was something very familiar about this woman, but neither goddess could quite identify what, and as suddenly as the image appeared it was gone. When Hestia tried adjusting the flames of the hearth to show that location, the woman was gone. Hestia and Hera stared at each other for a moment trying to comprehend what just happened.

Hera spoke first, "Something about her seems so familiar, but on my immortal life I cannot identify it..." She was mostly muttering to herself, but Hestia agreed none the less.

 **A/N: Well, it was a shorter chapter, but it did exactly what I wanted it to. I just hope the conversations came out right. It always seems different to the author than it does the reader. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Ask questions if you wish and if the answers don't have too many spoilers I'll let you know.**

 **Don't forget to vote. The Poll is open until I start the next chapter in a few days. I look forward to the results. Until then, I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Well, I closed the poss and the winner was Hestia. Sorry for those of you who didn't vote for her. But have no fear, I'll be writing more fics with different pairings in the future.**

 **As for why it took so long to post, well... I kinda deleted the whole chapter cause I didn't like how it turned out... sorry... I rewrote this chapter like three times actually until I got it how I wanted it. Again, sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Mr. Riordan holds those rights. I could never do better than he does.**

Chapter 4

A week later

Percy was sitting in Apollo's temple waiting for Clotho to wake up. The council has been busy going about their tasks set in the last council meeting. Percy was thinking long and hard to try and think of a way to either figure out who attacked the Fates, or try to speed up Clotho's recovery. So far he had nothing.

'There's no way that it could be the giants. They are all in Tartarus. The only Titan's left are either peaceful or sided with the gods.' Percy thought. And it was true. All Giants and Titans were accounted for... weren't they? 'Wait, there are two titans unaccounted for. But they are in hiding deep in the sea. This doesn't seem like them. So it's not Oceanus.'

Apollo walked into the lobby/waiting room of his temple where Percy was waiting to give him an update. "I don't think she's going to wake up until she is reunited with her sisters. She is in a self induced coma at the moment. I don't know why, but this is all I've been able to tell."

"Hmm... I'll go inform Zeus then, thank you Apollo," Percy said. He turned around and left the temple to head to the throne room where Zeus was most likely to be. On the way there he lost himself in thought, only realizing it as he nearly bumped into someone. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He said as he looked up and recognized who it was. He had nearly bumped into Amphitrite. 'What is she doing on Olympus?' Percy thought.

"Oh, Perseus, I didn't think I would run into you," She said, cold yet polite.

'Guess she still doesn't like me.' Percy thought. "What can I do for you?" he asked. 'Maybe I can try to get on her good side since we're going to have to put up with one another for the rest of time...'

She looked at him for a moment before cautiously saying, "Nothing. Thank you for asking." She then walked around him and headed for a temple I didn't recognize all to well.

'Well that was weird,' he thought. And so he continued on his way to the throne room. By this point it's been about a month since the reward ceremony and so he was fairly familiar with the layout of Olympus. It still never stopped amazing him just how beautiful some parts of Olympus were.

Percy's favorite part of Olympus was a rather large garden behind the throne room accessible only to the Olympians. He didn't know who actually took care of the garden, but whoever it was had incredible skill. There were plants he had never seen or heard of before. It made the garden of the Hesperides look like a junk yard. That is no small feat.

Percy finally made it to the throne room and low and behold there was Zeus having another small argument with Hera. 'Perhaps they are still trying to work on finding the right way to alter their vow?' he thought. As he approached, Zeus and Hera stopped their small argument and gave Percy their full attention.

"What news of Clotho's condition Percy?" Hera asked.

"Apollo believes she is in a self induced coma and will not awake until she is reunited with her sisters. Also, I can feel the tapestry of fate starting to slowly unravel. The future is being unwritten. I don't know how, but I can feel it. It seems that the sisters have weaved fate so far as about 200 years into the future. At the rate I feel it unraveling, we have a year until it unwinds to the point we will no longer receive prophesies and will be running blind." Percy could feel it in his bones that the future was looking bleak if they didn't find the sisters.

Zeus and Hera had a look of fear on their faces for a moment before they composed themselves and Zeus spoke up. "Percy, this is far too serious to issue a quest to demigods. I want you to undertake this quest to find them. Find Apollo or his Oracle for a prophesy. As god of Heroes you may undertake quests and can take demigods or other gods of heroes along with you. We must have the sisters back."

Percy bowed slightly as he acknowledged the command. "I will find them." Zeus and Hera only nodded to him as he flashed to Camp Half-Blood.

In Camp

Percy appeared in the center of the cabins. As it was just after breakfast, all the campers were going into and out of their cabins to prepare for the day. When they all saw their two time savior they ran up to greet him. "Wait, I come with grave news. Meet at the Amphitheater for an important announcement." And with that, Percy headed for the Big House.

Arriving at the Big House, Percy then told his mom, step-dad and Chiron that he needed them at the amphitheater, just like he told the campers. Seeing the serious look on his face, the three only nodded and headed there with him. As they were walking, Percy told Chiron, "we will also need the Oracle. Can you send someone to get Rachel? I don't know where she stays at the moment." Chiron nodded and stopped a camper running past them to the amphitheater and instructed him to go get Rachel and to tell her that it is important. The boy nodded and ran off to Rachel's modernized cave.

A few minutes later everyone was in the amphitheater waiting for this important announcement, or whatever it was. Percy stepped up onto the stage, immediately getting everyone's attention. "Everyone," Percy began. "I have very troubling news for you all. The Fates have been attacked, leaving Clotho in a coma and Atropos and Lachesis are both missing. I've come by order of Zeus to lead a quest to find them. I need everyone here for a prophesy. Rachel, if you would please come onto the stage?"

Everyone was shocked and the fear and tension could be felt in the air. The same question on everyone's mind. _Who could attack the Fates?_ Rachel made her way onto the stage, nervous about what is to come.

Percy asked her immediately, "Oracle of Delphi, how do I save the Fates?"

Rachel doubled over with a glazed look on her face as a green fog rolled out of her mouth, nose, eyes and ears. The mist took the form of the entire Olympian council, taking up the majority of the stage. The voice of the Oracle spoke loud enough for all to hear.

" _You will travel to the land of hate_

 _to find the ones who control fate._

 _There you will meet a foe turned friend,_

 _help being offered, to avoid the end._

 _Six must travel, or Olympus will fall,_

 _Gods and mortal to answer the call._

 _Four of Olympus will lend their strength,_

 _Two from camp travel the length._

 _The heir of fate, with sword in hand_

 _will travel across glass and sand._

 _The Hearth will take up arms and fight,_

 _battling one who knows only spite._

 _The Peacock's feather lights the way,_

 _holding fast with a debt to pay._

 _The owl leads to the land of night,_

 _to pass the test and show her might._

 _The garden's daughter brought to head,_

 _helping to ease the hero's dread._

 _The eldest of magic answers the call,_

 _holding foes before the fall._

 _Succeed of fail, only Time can tell,_

 _hoping to return through the land of hell._

The camp was silent as Rachel collapsed. She stood and looked around at the pale faces of the camp. It must have been the first time a lot of them had seen a prophesy. "So, do we succeed?" Rachel asked. Percy shifted uncomfortably with a look of concern on his face.

"I don't know, the prophesy didn't actually say." He said as he repeated the prophesy after her.

Rachel looked around as Chiron, Athena and Percy's parents stepped forward. Athena spoke up, "Well it's rather obvious who must go. Though it is concerning that a prophesy would call for four Olympians to undertake a quest. Such a thing has never happened. Will the ancient laws allow?"

Percy thought for a moment as he recalled the exact meanings of each law. "Yes, in this case the Laws will allow as a prophesy directly calls for it."

Athena spoke again, "The lines state the you, Hestia, Hera, myself and two demigods must travel to the land of hate. There are many places that could fit this description, though there is only one that I know of where we would walk on glass and sand. This is not good."

Percy paled at the implications of what Athena just said. "No..." he whispered. "Not again..."

Rachel spoke up next, "where must you go?"

Percy couldn't find his voice so Athena answered for him, "Tartarus."

As the word left her mouth, a chill went down the backs of everyone present. Sally Jackson-Blofis was almost in tears thinking that her little boy had to go back to that awful place. Rachel spoke again, "So who are the demigods that must go with you, I can't imagine many will welcome the thought of going _there_."

The camp, all of which being present in the amphitheater, heard everything and paled at the thought that they might have to go. Three campers in particular paled. The Gardiner sisters and Lou Ellen all took on an ashen tint to their skin. Athena looked right at them. "Lou Ellen, eldest daughter of Hecate and either Katie or Miranda Gardener."

Katie immediately stepped in front of her sister, not willing to let Miranda go to such a dreadful place. She walked up to the stage almost in a cold sweat. Collecting herself so her voice didn't falter she said, "I will go with you" as she bowed to Athena and Percy. Percy looked at her in sympathy and was struck with an idea. He would have to wait and see how Lou Ellen reacted before he could enact his idea.

Lou Ellen knew it had to be her. She was the eldest of her siblings. And the prophesy specifically said _'the eldest of magic'_. That meant her. Not one to take the cowards way out and knowing that her mother and the Olympians would be counting on her just as much as the other quest members, she stepped up to the stage and bowed to the Olympians present. "I too will go."

Percy nodded and spoke to them both. "I am sorry you have to do this. I know how terrible that place is." No one else present had ever actually gone to Tartarus before. "The air down there is highly poisonous to anyone who isn't immortal. How would you two like my blessing for the journey so that you will be granted partial immortality? It will grant you both a certain level of protection against the potency of that place."

The two demigods could only nod, not trusting their voices at the moment as Percy told them the Oaths they would have to take under his domain of Loyalty. After a few minutes to collect themselves once again they recited the oath, the same as Sally and Paul did, granting them the same kind of immortality as the two teachers.

"Now we must go to Olympus to call a council meeting and inform them of the prophesy." Athena said. "You two must come with us to the meeting as you are both selected members of the quest."

Katie and Lou Ellen nodded and walked up to them, Lou Ellen to Athena and Katie to Percy as the two Olympians flashed the two demigods with them to the throne room leaving behind a forlorn camp.

Olympus Throne Room

Once they had entered the throne room the two Olympians directed the demigods to stand in the center of the room while the council was summoned. Ascending to their godly height, Athena slammed the butt of her spear onto the ground sending out a passive shock wave of godly energy to summon an emergency council meeting. After a few moments all the gods flashed in onto their thrones. Demeter, seeing her daughter standing in the center, gave Katie a smile of encouragement.

"What is it my daughter?" Zeus asked Athena.

"Percy has the prophesy. Before I say more, we must summon Hecate." Athena said.

Zeus only nodded and sent a lightning bolt into the air to summon the goddess of magic to the throne room. Upon her arrival, Hecate saw her daughter and walked to the center of the room in her mortal height to give Lou Ellen a small hug before standing by her side giving the council her undivided attention. "You summoned me, Lord Zeus?"

He nodded, "Yes, we have a prophesy, and it seems you were needed to be here for it. Percy, if you will?"

The Council and guests turned their attention to him as he recited the prophesy word for word. Most of the faces in the room went absolutely pale, but none more so than the two sisters Hera and Hestia. After a moment to think over the words Zeus spoke again.

"Let us discuss the lines in order to ensure they are understood as best we can." Zeus said.

 _You will travel to the land of hate_

 _to find the ones who control fate._

"I believe when paired with the lines identifying Percy as a quest member, these lines identify our destination to be none other than the pit itself." Athena said. Everyone nodded that it was the only possible meaning. Hecate spoke up, knowing that her daughter was one of the quest members. "Percy, please make sure my daughter comes back safe. I will owe you more than you can know." Percy nodded his understanding and acceptance of the task.

"I would have done so anyways. The same goes for Katie," Percy said as he looked to Demeter, seeing gratitude in her eyes.

Zeus spoke again. "On to the next lines."

 _There you will meet a foe turned friend,_

 _help being offered, to avoid the end._

Percy spoke before anyone else could. "This may be a reference to those who I met in Tartarus the first time. It could mean Bob, er... I mean Iapetus, who I befriended before. Or it could mean Damasen, who I also befriended on my trek through hell."

Athena spoke up. "I don't think so. The prophesy states a foe turned friend in a way I believe that it will be a new ally that one of us have bested at least once before who wishes to join our side. Who it is, I do not know enough to guess. This is just my hypothesis. We will know no more until it happens."

Nodding in acceptance they moved onto the next lines. These were obvious.

 _Six must travel, or Olympus will fall,_

 _Gods and mortal to answer the call._

 _Four of Olympus will lend their strength,_

 _Two from camp travel the length._

Zeus spoke first. "Though it is unheard of, the prophesy is clear on these lines. Four Olympians and two campers must take on this quest together. The next lines clearly identify those questors."

Artemis spoke next. "Yes, it seems that Percy, Hestia, Hera and Athena must undertake this quest with the demigods present. I do not see any other explanation."

Hera could only nod nervously as Hestia looked to Athena and Percy. "It seems I must forsake my peaceful ways for the good of Olympus. It will not be the first time I have had to give something up for the safety and continuation of my family." Hestia said.

Zeus looked on her in sadness. "I am sorry my sister. But the prophesy is clear."

Hestia simply nodded in acceptance of his condolences. Percy spoke up next. "The demigods that must accompany us are obvious due to the lines of the prophesy. It is the last two lines that worry me the most."

 _Succeed of fail, only Time can tell,_

 _hoping to return through the land of hell._

Hades spoke for the first time this meeting. "I believe that these lines mean that if you should succeed that you must return from the pit through the land of hell, otherwise known as the underworld. I grant you all access to and permission to come and go through the underworld for the duration of this quest."

Zeus nodded in gratitude to his eldest brother. He wouldn't say it, but he was very concerned for his wife having to go to that dreaded place. "As the leader of this quest, and undoubtedly the most experienced with quests, when will you be leaving Percy?" Zeus asked.

Percy thought for a moment. "It may be best if we wait until tomorrow to begin the quest. The only decision that must be made right now is where we will be entering Tartarus. I only know of two entrances, one in Greece and one in the underworld."

Athena spoke next, "We cannot open a hole into the pit unless it is to curse someone to eternal punishment there. We must go to one of those two entrances. As Hades has granted us passage to the underworld, I suggest we use that entrance."

Hades nodded in agreement. Percy didn't even hesitate, "I agree. We leave for the underworld tomorrow. As we have demigods on the quest, we will be unable to flash straight to DOA Studios. We must cross the country naturally since it is a quest." Everyone agreed.

Poseidon spoke up next with sadness in his voice and showing in his eyes. "I am sorry you must take on this burden Percy. I am truly sorry that any of you must go. Take care sisters, niece, demigods. Percy, do your best. I know you can do this."

Percy gave a small smile to his father before Zeus declared the meeting adjourned and dismissed the council. Only the six quest members, Demeter and Hecate were left.

Demeter and Hecate both looked to Percy as he shrank to his mortal size. "I will protect your daughters with my life, I promise." Demeter and Hecate accepted his promise and pulled their daughters aside for a heartfelt conversation with them. Hera and Hestia walked up to Percy where he noticed that Athena had already taken a position by his side.

Hera was the first to arrive. "I will not lie Percy, I am very nervous about this quest. There are so many unknowns and the pit is designed to torment the immortal, let alone demigods."

"I have already granted them my blessing of Loyalty. If need be I will also grant them my blessing of Heroes." Percy reassured her.

Hestia spoke up next. "I have not fought since the first Titanomachy. This is going to be very different. I only hope I do not hesitate at a crucial moment."

Hera gave her oldest sister a reassuring hug. As goddesses of family, both Hera and Hestia need that reassurance from time to time. Athena spoke up next. "Percy has never failed a quest, and with the team we have, I believe our probability of success exceeds 80% even with the unknown variables. That number can only go up as we learn more about what we are up against and plan accordingly."

Having the goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy give us such high odds was reassuring to everyone. They all bid their farewells until the next day and went their separate ways to prepare for what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well then, I am so sorry it took so long to update this story. I'm falling behind. I've been adjusting to a new job over the last few weeks. I'm finally settled and will be back into the swing of things. I'm so glad everyone seems to be liking the direction this story is going. I can't thank you all enough for reading. Also, I'm going to try a new format when characters are having a conversation. Let me know if you like the new format or if I should go back to the old one in a review or PM. On that note, on with the chapter.**

 **A/N: Okay, so the reviews are unanimous that no-one likes the new format. So, I've edited the chapter and reverted it to the old format. Sorry about that. Just trying something new. Sometimes it works out, sometimes it doesn't...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. If I did, I'd have gone much further with the stories. So many myths, so little time...**

Chapter 5

The Next Day

As morning arose, the demigods met with the Olympians to set out on the first ever quest of this type. Olympians and Demigods working together in a close nit team for the fate of... well, Fate itself. The Olympians—Percy, Hestia, Hera, and Athena—were standing at the gates of Olympus discussing the upcoming journey as the demigods—Katie Gardener and Lou Ellen—arived.

"Well, as this is a quest," Athena said, "everything must be done naturally and manually in regards to transportation. Thus, we cannot instantaneously travel using or divine powers. Also, I'd say we cannot use our divine forms, as the demigods could get caught in the crossfire. Are we in agreement up until this point?"

The gods present nodded their agreement. Percy saw the approaching demigods first and greeted them. "Hello Katie, Lou Ellen, how are you this morning?" They both mumbled a quiet good morning as they tried to wake up. With a large yawn and a small bow to the gods present, Katie asked:

Katie looked to Athena,"So, how are we starting this thing? I've actually never been on a big quest before. Unless you count the battle of Manhattan, which I don't..."

"Katie, Lou Ellen, since we are going to be on this quest together for an undetermined length of time, there will be no need for formalities." Athena explained. "Bowing will just take up time we don't have. At times, we may disguise ourselves as mortals to get through various obstacles. To answer your query, We will be traveling across the country to Las Angeles to the Underworld. There we will descend into the Pit to begin our search."

"What about the doors of Orpheus? Aren't they here in New York?" Lou Ellen asked.

"Yes, but can anyone here sing or play an instrument well enough to open them?" Hera asked. No one answered. "That is why we must make the journey across the states."

"No offense my lady, but I don't think we can run across the country non-stop like you can." Katie paused. "Percy gave us his blessing, but we don't have limitless stamina like you do."

Hera just smiled, looking at the demigods. "Girls, I'm well aware of mortal limitations. Gods do have mortal transportation. We just rarely use them, except in times when we mingle among the mortals for various reasons. I personally hide among mortals at times to monitor their marriages. Are we ready?"

Getting nods from all present, Hera led the way out the gates and into the elevator. As the elevator began its descent to the ground floor, the music began and a collective groan was heard from all six.

Percy groaned, "I forgot to ask Apollo about the music selection again..."

Hestia giggled a bit at that, then frowned when she remembered something. "Percy, Apollo isn't in control of the music here. It is the responsibility of the Muses. They are rather set in their ways too. I wish you the best of luck if you try to convince them to change the music."

Percy's head lowered in defeat. After a few minutes the elevator made it to the ground floor and the party stepped out into the lobby. The guard bowed when he saw the four Olympians. Hera walked up to him and handed him a small note. He read it briefly and typed something in the computer in front of him. "Done my Lady. It will be in front of the building at the valet pick up in two minutes." He then went back to... whatever it is he does.

And so the unlikely group stepped out. After a brief wait, a blue BMW X5 seven passenger luxury vehicle was pulled up in front of the waiting gods and demigods. Percy, Katie and Lou Ellen were staring at the car. Percy was nearly drooling. "Glad you all like it," Hera said dryly. "Well? Get it."

That was all they needed to hear. Hera took the driver's seat with Hestia sitting passenger. Percy sat behind Hera and Athena behind Hestia. Katie and Lou Ellen were in the very back. Despite being a seven person vehicle, it was very spacious. More so than it should be. The demigods marked that as being a perk of godly magic. And so, once everyone was settled in, Hera set off towards the West. The drive was going to be a long one. About 43 hours if one were to drive non-stop. After factoring in gas stops, bathroom breaks for the demigods, food stops, and stopping to sleep, it would be about a week on the road. And that's if nothing went wrong. No one expected to get there in less than a week, as something _always_ goes wrong on quests.

Luckily, the first day was uneventful so far. They had been in the car for just over 9 hours and had made it to Columbus, Ohio. Being hungry, they decided to stop at a Waffle House just off of Interstate 71 on E. Dublin Granville Road. After eating their fill, they all went out to the parking lot to set off again, but as they were getting in the car Athena sensed something. She threw herself at the demigods, knocking them to the ground and covering them with her own body. The other gods followed suit and dived away from the car as it exploded in a massive ball of green flame. The heat of the flames burned Athena ever so slightly as she was the closest and protecting the demigods. Standing up, the six looked around for whoever had caused this. Hearing sirens in the distance, Athena spoke up.

Athena stood up and said, "I think it would be best to depart from here before the mortals arrive. Unless you want to waste time and energy wiping the memories of every mortal in the area. I'll have Hecate manipulate the mist for a good cover story."

"Actually," Lou Ellen interupted. "Mom taught me how to manipulate the mist for that purpose over a small area. I can do it for the people around us who saw it, if you'd like?"

Athena nodded and Lou Ellen set her mind to the task at hand. After about a minute she was sweating profusely with the effort it took to manipulate the memories of so many people. When she had finished, she began to collapse, only to be caught by Hestia. "Rest Child. You did well."

And with that, Lou Ellen passed out in the small goddesses arms. Hestia took her adult form, so as to better accommodate for the weight of her passenger.

"Sooo... what exactly just happened?" Percy asked everyone in general.

The gods and Katie set off to a local hotel just up the road. It was a decent 3 star place called Hawthorn Suites.

"It seems someone is tracking our quest," Athena said with a frown. "Whoever it is set up a greek fire bomb on the car. Sorry, Hera. I didn't sense it until it was too late."

Hera sighed. "No matter. What concerns me is that whoever set up the bomb was able to slip by without being sensed. And by four Olympians no less. This does not bode well."

Hestia pondered this for a moment. "No, it does not. We will have to be more vigilant. I suggest we get two rooms side by side. Two Olympians and one demigod per room. It would be safest for Katie and Lou Ellen."

Percy looked a bit uncomfortable but said nothing. Of course this did not go unnoticed by the goddesses. They guessed—correctly—that Percy was a bit uncomfortable sharing a room with two women.

 _'Something is bothering him besides sharing a room with women,'_ Hestia thought. "I will take a room with Percy and Lou Ellen while in my child form. We can rent the room as three siblings. That puts Katie with Hera and Athena. I can use this time to help Lou Ellen recover using my power over the hearth for healing. Any objections?"

No one had any. Though Percy was uncomfortable, this plan made the most sense. If the others didn't disagree, who was he to?

"We will meet in Hestia's room in the morning to discuss our next move then," Athena said. "Until tomorrow."

Hestia nodded, as they walked in to rent the rooms and rest for the night. The whole time, Percy was wondering in the back of his mind who could be tracking the quest. Something wasn't right.

Percy, Hestia and Lou Ellen's Room

Entering the room, Hesita immediately set Lou Ellen on one of the two queen size beds. She muttered under her breath in ancient greek and her hands glowed with a warm orange aura. She waved her hands briefly over the demigod and began to rejuvenate her.

"She lost a lot of energy manipulating so much of the Mist." Hestia was talking to herself, but Percy spoke anyways.

"How long will she be out?" Percy asked. "I know when I used more energy than I should I would pass out anywhere from a day to a few weeks."

Percy was remembering all the times he had been unconscious for doing something stupid. Mt. St. Helens being one of the most prominent in his mind.

"She should be up in the morning actually." Hestia informed him. "Her condition isn't as bad as it seems."

"That's good." After a short delay, "I'm sorry you all got dragged into a quest like this. I shouldn't have asked Rachel for a prophesy. I should've just gone alone and searched for the sisters myself. Then you all wouldn't be in danger..."

"Percy, don't. You don't need to do that."

"Do what?"

Hestia looked at him dryly. "Blame yourself. It's not your fault. It never has been. All the times you've blamed yourself you have been burdening yourself with guild that doesn't belong to you."

Percy looked away as he spoke next. "No, most of it is my fault..." He was barely whispering, but Hestia could hear him none the less.

"And how do you figure that?" Hestia asked.

Percy gritted his teeth before speaking. "Because I was an ignorant child half the time. I got myself into situations that I couldn't possibly hope to come out of unharmed, and yet I managed to survive. But my survival and reckless actions have cost the lives of a lot of good friends."

Hestia got up, having finished healing Lou Ellen. She walked over to Percy and lifted his chin, turning him to face her. "You were a demigod involving yourself time and again in the world of immortal gods. You have done more for Olympus than anyone in history when you didn't have any true obligation. You stayed loyal to your family that you had never met or knew about until you first traveled to camp half-blood. I'd say that, if anything, you are deserving of far more than you have. You deserve happiness for all that you have accomplished, not to blame yourself for everything that has happened outside of your control."

Percy pulled away, looking down at the floor. "It doesn't change the fact that I'm here and my friends aren't. Not only that, but now I can never join them. What's to say the Lou Ellen and Katie aren't going to end up the same way while on this quest? And all because of me! They are following me into Tartarus for Olympus sake! Demigods aren't meant to go there. Annabeth and I were lucky to survive it when we fell the first time. And I was the most powerful demigod alive at the time." Percy was barely succeeding at holding back tears for his fallen friends.

"Percy... You're not alone," Hestia said gently. "There are three Olympians descending into the Pit with you to help on this quest. We can and will help to keep them safe. But you need to let go of the past. Stop blaming yourself for the deaths of your friends. None of it was your fault."

"Yes, it was. I could have, no I should have taken on the prototype Talos that killed Bianca. I shouldn't have let Zoe fight Atlas alone. If I hadn't blown Mt. St. Helens I could have succeeded in the Labyrinth. Then the battle that killed Lee Fletcher and Castor wouldn't have happened. They would still be alive. Beckendorf died on the _Princess Andromeda_ because I got caught. Michael Yew died because I destroyed the Williamsburg Bridge. Silena Beauregard would still be alive, she would never have tried fighting the drakon if Beckendorf was still here. Ethan Nakamura could've been saved if I had done a better job of convincing him to come back to our side. If I hadn't let Gaia rise, all of the Hunters of Artemis and Amazons wouldn't have been killed by Orion! All of those deaths are on my hands! How is none of that my fault!?"

By the end of his rant, Percy was shouting and in tears. He collapsed to the ground and began hyperventilating. Hearing the commotion, The three in the next room came rushing in, weapons drawn expecting an attack of some kind. "What's going on?" Hera asked.

Seeing the state Percy was in, Athena asked Hestia what happened. Instead of answering, Hestia knelt down with Percy and began to talk to him in a soothing voice, channeling the calm of the hearth to settle his heartache, at least tempararily.

"Percy, you're wrong. None of that was your fault. Bianca triggered Talos, not you. She was already fated to fall that day, there was absolutely nothing you could do to stop it. Zoe, too, was destined to fall by her fathers hand. At that time, you could not change their fates. Had you not blown the mountain, the scythe would have been done sooner, and more would have died than already have. Don't forget all the good that came from the Battle of the Labyrinth. You rescued and befriended Briares, who joined your father below the sea. You prevented the camp from ever being attacked from the Labarynth ever again. Beckendorf is not dead because of you. My father is responsible for his death. Silena's death was by her own hand, not yours. She died leading the Ares campers into battle, without which the battle could have been lost. Ethan Nakamura chose his course long before he met you. As for the Hunters and Amazons, Orion had a grudge against them for a long time. Gaia's rise was not the cause, Orion himself was. And like I said before, Athena, Hera and myself are here and will help you keep Katie and Lou Ellen safe in the Pit. You are not alone. You never have been and you never will be."

Hestia took Percy up in a hug as he wept into her shoulder. Years of guild had finally caught up to the young god. The others in the room had a sad look of sympathy and understanding on their faces. Knowing there wasn't much they could do, they went back to there own room. Hestia stayed on the floor with Percy as he wept, until at last his exhaustion made itself known and he passed out in Hestia's arms. She lifted him gently off the floor and set him on the other bed. She then joined Lou Ellen in the first bed as she too drifted off into sleep.

 **A/N: Okay, I know this was a shorter chapter. But I feel like this would be the best place to end it. So let me know what you think. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Next update will be in approximately a week and a half. _Maybe_ less. Big maybe.**


End file.
